Sweets revenge
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Sweet has returned Home but is out for revenge on the the entire Scooby gang using his mystical powers can he make Buffy confess feelings for Spike? and if so will her Friends allow it? its Confession time - sorry suck at summarys give it a shot XX NC 17
1. Its confession time

Hey Hey guys this if my new story called Sweet's revenge set in season 6 after Once More With Feeling. This is my first Buffy Story Read and Review but please be kind :-) PLEASE luv you all

XX

As Sweet re-entered his kingdom minus his new child queen he started to pace furiously

"Mortals" he growled

Yes it was true he had left but only because of the show stopping number the slayer had created who knew SHE was harbouring such a tragic story.

And the LOOK on her friends faces as she confessed she was in heaven and her resentment towards them at being savagely removed. The crushed looks on their pathetic faces.

Sweet smiled at the thought, though the smile quickly became a confused look. The only thing that had stopped the slayer bursting into flame from her own dancing had been the bleached vampire, and the song which stopped the slayer and caused her to quiver, making her heart stop for a second had also been sung by said vampire.

He also didn't miss the look of hatred flicker amongst the male members of the slayers gang as they watched their precious slayer in the arms of the vampire, watched her be SAVED by the seemingly evil un-dead.

An evil smile spread over Sweets red face as he softly stroked his chin as he slowly sank down onto his jewel encrusted throne a plan forming in his head. Just because he had returned to his kingdom and couldn't return till he was summoned his powers could still reach the slayer and her friends sure it would drain him for a time but if his hunch was correct a spanner would still be able to be thrown into the works yes granted he couldn't cast the spell on the whole town but the slayer, her friends and the vampire were a welcome complementary prize in his eyes.

His mystical powers which caused those to sing their hearts desires, their minds hidden truths could be the very thing to drive the slayer over the edge. Could the slayer confess feelings towards her vampire hero? And even if she could would her so called friends allow it?

It was confession time...


	2. Sweets Spell!

Hey hey well I felt like writing another short chappie SPECIAL thanks goes out to Bammed7 for the first review thanks a lot for the positive review enjoy chappie 2

Slowly Sweet rose up off his throne a wicked grin on his face his rich voice filled the throne room

"_**Slayer its time to watch out**_

_**The big bad is comin' back**_

_**I gotta lil spell for youuuuuu**_

_**To get my sweet revenge**_

_**Watch out for your heart vamp!!**_

_**Scooby's protect your backs!!**_

_**Slayer can you protect themmmmm**_

_**I THINK NOT!!**_

_**Cozzzz i'm out for my sweetttt revenge!!**_

_**Gonna make you face it slayer**_

_**Don't think you can hold backkkkkk" **_

Sang Sweet as the red glow of magic surrounded his body before firing into the air and disappearing searching out the slayer and her friends. Sweet smiled soon all too soon he would have his revenge.


	3. The Peice's Are In Play

OK guys here is chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy it thanks to my two reviewers Lady-Lollie and Bammed7 hope everyone is enjoying this sorry the chapters are so short but I just want to get some feelers out there

Luv Guitar

As the entire Scooby gang snoozed in various places in Buffy's house after a long research night the eerie red glow of Sweet's spell slowly drifted under the door and almost lazily floated across the floor a few moments before it came upon one of its intended victims, Dawn who was laying on the couch her head resting lightly on Tara's lap.

The red magic wound itself around Dawn's figure and then Tara's glowing brighter for a moment before it slowly left them and sought out the rest of its victims. After each member of the gang had the spell cast upon them the faint red glow of Sweet's magic slowly filtered out of Buffy's house and slowly made its way towards the cemetery and to the door of Spike's crypt.

Almost tentatively the magic entered the crypt and was drawn the blond vampire immediately wrapping its self around him glowing brightly before fading into nothing.

Back down in his kingdom Sweet smiled his spell was in place he could feel it in his bones, though he was very drained by the spell he was comforted by the fact that this spell could be the very thing which would crush the Slayer and her friends.


	4. Not Again!

Hey here is Chap 4 enjoy it

The song is Come Clean by Hilary Duff

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy or the song come clean though I do with I owned Spike!!

As Buffy slowly woke up she lifted her head off of the table a piece of paper was stuck to her cheek a feeling of anticipation curled up in her stomach. Glancing out the window she saw the rain falling against the window plane. Stretching like a cat she let out a small groan and standing up she made her way over to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice out pouring a steady stream into a large cup. Taking a sip she flicked the kettle on before making the rounds to wake everyone

"GUYS WAKEY WAKEY" she yelled a smile on her face as 6 heads shot up

"Uhhh" was Dawn's reply

"Good heavens" exclaimed Giles "What is the time?"

"Ohhh itsssss" paused Buffy as she glanced at the clock "8:20"

Giles nodded

"Kettle on" added Buffy as an afterthought at those words the remaining 4 to slowly get up from their respective sleeping positions before they slowly made their way into the kitchen

"Pancakes?" asked Tara softly smiling as she got a round of approving nods

"It's raining" said Dawn as she glanced out the window

"Mmm" murmured Buffy as she started to clear away the table

_**SPIKES CRYPT**_

Waking up Spike swung his long legs off of his bed and dragged himself off he made his way over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black denim jeans and pulled them on quickly retrieving his belt he also put that on. Grabbing a black shirt Spike made his way up the trap door and into the top level of his crypt pulling on his shirt he walked over the fridge and grabbed a bag of blood.

Something wasn't right the hairs at the back of his neck, a strange tingling sensation filled his entire being. closing his eyes he took a deep breath, a faint smell reached his senses, the unmistakable scent of magic filled the air letting 

out a growl he quickly drained the remaining blood and grabbed his leather duster, sensing the rain outside he slipped into his duster on as he opened the door stalking out into the rain mindless to the rain dripping down his face making the front of his t-shirt wet and cling to his body like a second skin a low growl filled his throat as he stormed through the rain the clouds protecting him from the harmful rays of sun.

'WHO would cast a spell on me? Bloody Red I bet' thought Spike as he saw Buffy's house his stride slowed. Spike was confused after the kiss he and Buffy shared would things be the way they were before? He shook his head as he walked up the steps debating whether or not to just barge in or knock after a second he decided on the latter of the two.

Raising a fist to the door he knocked 3 times slowly and loudly

_Knock Knock Knock_

And waited for it to be answered, after a moment the door slowly opened and before him stood the slayer

"S-s-spike what are you doing here... knocking?" she asked

"Need to 'ave a word with soddin' Red if that's k" said Spike

"Oh yeah well come in, I mean you already had a invite" she said

"Yeah well" shrugged Spike as he entered the house

"Oh you're all wet I'll get you a towel" said Buffy as she realised Spike was dripping

"s'kay" started Spike before Buffy ran off

"Red" yelled Spike as he walked towards Willow's scent

"Captain Peroxide" sneered Xander "what do you want"

As Spike opened his mouth Buffy re-emerged and threw a towel at Spike. As he ran the towel over his duster drying up the little drops that still clung to it before starting on his hair letting it fall in soft curls

"Here to speak to Red Whelp" he said with a slight sigh

"What's wrong Spike" asked willow curiously as Spike opened his mouth an excited squeal cut him off

"Bloody Hell!" Spike said raising his voice a little when a small figure threw its arms around his waist a familiar scent filled his nostrils as his arms wrapped around the figure

"Hey lil Bit" he said as he released the small girl in front of him

"Your wet" dawn stated simply a chuckle started in Spike chest as he said

"Well tis rainin' Nibblet" Dawn laughed as she made her way back to the table to finish her pancakes gliding over Spike quickly grabbed one off her plate and took a bite

"Mmmm pretty good" was all he said before he turned to Willow

"Now Red PLEASE explain why you pull some mumbo jumbo on me hmm" he asked sweetly

"W-w-what do you mean Spike? I haven't mumbo-ed you" said Willow

"Well someone bloody has" said Spike with a sigh as he sat down on a chair

"How?" asked Tara

"Dunno Luv just woke up and something wasn't right an' I could smell magic faintly in me crypt"

The gang went silent, Buffy had been watching Spike the whole time since he had entered the house, she couldn't help the way her eyes were drawn to the master vampire,

'It doesn't hurt to look' she thought to herself 'he's a good guy, he was the only one there 100 for me when I... came back'

Buffy couldn't place the strange feeling she got when she saw Dawn hugging Spike, shaking her head to get rid of the thought

"Well you s-seem normal" said Tara

"as NORMAL as the living dead can be" laughed Xander ignoring the glare he received from Spike suddenly a clap of thunder rang out through the sky Dawn screamed and launched herself into Spikes arms.

Buffy looked at the display and slowly walked away towards the tall windows trying to ignore the small voice that wished it was her in Spikes arms. She let out a sigh

"What's wrong Buffy?" asked Xander

"I-I-I nothing" said Buffy with a sigh as she raised a hand to rest on the cold plane of glass watching as the rain hit the glass. Suddenly she opened her mouth and started to sing softly

_**Let's go back  
Back to the beginning  
Back to when the earth, the sun, the stars all aligned**_

'Cause perfect didn't feel so perfect  
Trying to fit a square into a circle  
Was no life  
I defy

Everyone looked at each other eyes open wide as Buffy continued singing walking the short distance to the door and opening it before stepping out on to the porch then heading out into the rain. The everyone followed stepping out onto the porch a few steps behind her and watching as she raised her hands into the air letting the rain run down her body as she continued to sing_****_

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm shedding  
Shedding every colour  
Trying to find a pigment of truth  
Beneath my skin

'Cause different  
Doesn't feel so different  
And going out is better  
Then always staying in  
Feel the wind

Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean

I'm coming clean  
Let the rain fall  
Let the rain fall  
I'm coming...  


_**  
Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean  
**_

_**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean, I'm coming clean**_

Let's go back  
Back to the beginning

As the last notes left Buffy's lips she sunk down onto the ground mindless to the rain around her.


	5. Every Time!

Hey here is Chap 5 please enjoy it thanks to everyone who reviewed please let me know that you think

The song is we close our eyes by Allister

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy or the song though I do wish I owned Spike and his sexy duster mmmmmm!!

As Buffy stayed knelt down in the mud oblivious to the rain around her

"Noooo" she moaned softly "Not again"

As the gang stayed seeming stuck in place at Buffy's singing outburst slowly as if moving through water Spike walked out into the rain until he stood in front of Buffy. Kneeling down until he was eye level with her

"Pet, come on! 's rainin" he said softly as he softy brushed wet strands of hair off her face "you'll get sick" still Buffy didn't reply Spike frowned deep lines ran through his forehead. Rain tricked down his face slowly his arms slid around her Buffy's body and lifted her up

"Come ON pet! If ya get sick ya gonna have to eat Nibblets cookin'" said Spike smiling slightly at the horrified look that passed across her face. Shivering Buffy turned to him

"That's a scary thought" she said smiling with a shrug of his shoulders Spike took off his beloved duster and draped it around Buffy's shoulders as they walked the short distance back to the porch. Once they were under the protection of the tin roof, Spike got a halfhearted slug on the arm from Dawn

"Oi what's that for Platelet?"

"Oh does 'ya gonna have to eat Nibblets cookin' ring a bell?" said Dawn mockingly in a bad English accent

"Wellllllllll truth 'erts Pet" said Spike with a shrug "Now let's get inside Rupes can put on a pot o' tea an' the Slayer needs to dry off by my reckoning" as he softly steered Buffy towards the door

"Hey why does Captain Peroxide make decisions around here?" said Xander

"Well as much as it pains me to admit it he's making quiet a lot of sense" said Giles as he took of his glasses and polished them as he walked 

towards the door. When the gang was inside Buffy headed up stairs and the gang all sat down in the lounge area. A few moments later Giles appeared carrying a tray.

"Now Rupes here can play mother an' pour the tea," said Spike as he relaxed into the sofa. Reaching out he took the cup of tea Giles handed him and said

"Thanks" as he sipped the amber liquid the silence in the room was deafening

"S-s-s-o what's going o-o-on?" Tara asked finally

"I don't rightly know Tara," said Giles after a moment of thought

"Do you think it's just Buffy?" asked Willow

"Well the only urge I have had is to have a lot of loud sweaty sex with multiple orgasms with Xander," Said Anya causing Xander to go tomato red. Through clenched teeth he said

"An, remember babe that talk about private conversations"

"Yes... well a question was asked Xander therefore people are interested" Anya said with a shrug grabbing a cup of tea and adding 10 spoons of sugar.

Spike looked over his cup and chuckled lightly before he said

"Good brew Rupes"

"Thank you... Spike" said Giles almost awkwardly

"So Glinda" said Spike turning his body slightly in Tara's direction "I was right bout the mumbo jumbo then"

Tara nodded

"Y-y-yes there is a red glow s-s-surrounding all of our b-b-bodies definitely magic"

"Thought as much," said Spike with a sigh "could smell it"

The gang sat quietly the silence only broken by the occasional clink of china on china and the soft slurping of warm tea. After 10 minutes or so Buffy slowly made her way down the stairs wearing a pair of dark denim 

jeans with a off the shoulder white shirt and Spikes leather duster with her hair loosely around her shoulders still damp from her un-expected shower. She took in the scene in front of her Giles with a cup of tea in his hands was sitting on the 3 person couch with Anya and Xander who were holding hands and stealing sly glances at each other. Tara was sitting on the arm on the chair Willow was sitting on running her fingers softly through her hair. Dawn was sitting on the floor with her back leaning on the chair Spike was sitting on. Buffy's eyes were instantly drawn to Spike a cup of tea balanced in his hand the other reaching down to grab some popcorn resting besides Dawn chuckling at something Dawn was looking at in her _Cleo_ magazine.

Buffy couldn't believe how NORMAL it all looked, and she also couldn't believe the strange feelings she felt when she thought of Spike, sure they shared a kiss but when he put his arms around her body, how it was HIM who came to help her from the rain while her friends stood in stunned silence. She pulled the duster tightly around his body inhaling the smell, which was uniquely Spike. A mixture of alcohol, cigarette smoke, blood and what a hit of what could only be pure Spike! God she was addicted to it already and that could only lead to trouble shaking her head she slowly finished her decent.

"So" she had to carefully choose her words "has anyone else... burstintosong?" she finished quickly

"No pet but Glinda says its magic all right an' it effectin' all of us so I won't be surprised," said Spike softly looking Buffy square in the eye

"Well I want to know where the freaky back ground music comes from" said Xander suddenly "And the crazy dance moves"

"Hey yeah!" said Willow "it's kind of weird, even for all the things that happen to us" Buffy smiled this was the gangs way of telling her everything would be ok. As she made her way over to sit next to Giles, she could feel Spike's gaze burning into her back.

Turning stiffly she sat down on the arm next to Giles

"Well I think we should ALL stick together tonight at least until we can sort this out" said Buffy with an emphasis on all looking in Spikes general direction.

"Yes quite," said Giles as he took his glasses off and polished them "this is frightfully strange"

"mmm" murmured Buffy, a sudden movement caught her eye. Spike had stood up and was making his way to the kitchen the muscle in his jaw 

clenching and releasing. As his duster flew around a corner Buffy waited a few moments until she could hear the nearly silent sound out the fridge sighing open.

"I'm gonna order us a few pizzas" said Buffy with a smile standing up and headed towards the kitchen "I'll get the usual" as she walked into the kitchen she could see Spikes hunched figure over the kitchen counter if Buffy didn't know better she would say Spike was brooding.

"Spike" said Buffy in an even tone

"Slayer" replied Spike in the same tone as he took another sip from the mug that appeared in his hand.

"Spike... I just... want to say... thanks, you know for earlier"

"S'kay" was all Spike said Buffy looked down and slowly started to move her slender yet muscular arms out of the duster's sleeves. As Spike heard the sound of the rustling leather he looked over a genuine smile on his face

"S'kay luv ya more then welcome to wear it"

Buffy smiled and wrapped the warm, soft leather tightly around her

"There's some blood in the fridge"

"yeah found it thanks pet" said Spike as he drank the last of it in a big gulp before walking over to the sink the muscles in his back rippling as he rinsed the mug under the water "well I'll be off then"

"What! Didn't you hear me we all need to stay together" yelled Buffy

"Well pet since when did your invites include evil members of the un-dead who weren't a part of your damned Scooby club?"

"Well since now and I did say all" said Buffy unable to think of anything

"Yeah well I don't need charity or molly coddling"

"It's not charity or molly coddling, and cant you speak English!"

"S'not my fault you cant speak the kings English luv just the sad watered down version that's shoved down the gobs of all American kids" yelled Spike as Buffy looked at his face she couldn't help it she started giggling

"Slay... Buffy" said Spike looking at her as his had gently cupped her chin

"Spike... no" sighed Buffy

"But luv we gotta talk bout the kiss"

"SPIKE I SAID NO!" yelled Buffy "as far as I am concerned it was a one off thing to never happen again"

"Oh every bloody time Slayer you change the soddin RULES," yelled Spike as he started walking out of the kitchen towards the lounge room "every bloody time I close my eyes you change everything" Spike said softly barely loud enough for Buffy to hear. As Spike entered the lounge room Buffy was right behind him the soft sound of a guitar filled the room and Spike eyes widened and his jaw clenched as he tried to stop the words from spewing out of his mouth, but as the magic became too strong, he opened his mouth and his rich voice sang

_**we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
when everybody is running in the big race  
and having a good time  
we might've cast a shadow  
who am I?**_

_**  
I looked, how thin the face last night  
I saw him in a mirror and he simply smiled  
he told me not to worry  
he told me just to take my time**_

After a brief pause, the music tempo changed and became slightly more punk before Spike continued to sing. He started to move around the lounge room his movements almost smooth and powerful as she body flowed in time with the music.

_**we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream**_

and if you come to me  
and if you touch my hand  


_**I might just slip away  
I might just disappear  
who am I?  
and if you think I'm worth it  
and if you think it's not too late  
we might start falling  
if we don't try too hard  
we might start falling in love**_

we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream

we're on the healing path  
we're on a roller coaster ride that could never turn back  
and if you love me  
and if you really try to make the seconds count  
then we could close our eyes  
close our eyes  
and the world has turned around again  
close our eyes  
another year has come and gone

we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream  
another year has come and gone  
we close our eyes and the world has turned around again  
we close our eyes and dream

close our eyes and the world has turned around again

With a groan Spike sat down with a un graceful thump raising a hand to his temple he started to massage the tender flesh

"Someone put a stake in me!" he moaned

"Wow Spike you have a good voice" said Dawn "we least we could hear you sing properly this time anyway"

"Nibblet" said Spike with a slight edge to his voice

"Dawn, back off of Spike a little hmmm" said Buffy suddenly she could feel every pair of eyes in the room snap to look at her but for some reason she didn't care, it was only her and Spike who knew what they were going through right now

'Just like it always is' she thought her eyes widening at her sudden realisation. It was always Spike in her corner, always Spike who was there to comfort her in his own way. the one person who knew just what she was going through from bursting into song AGAIN, dying to... crawling out of their own grave, it was always Spike who was her rock, Spike who never questioned her and suddenly Buffy didn't know what to feel.


	6. Confusion

**Hey Ducks here is chappie 6 I hope it's OK well on with the story I guess luv's please read and review **

**Disclaimer I do not own Buffy the Vamp slayer or any of the songs **

**Songs are in order of being 'sung'**

**Song list - Goodbye Again by Vertical Horizon**

**Doesn't Matter What I Want by Alison Krauss**  
** Broken by Lindsey Haun**

** -- **

As Buffy tried to come to turns with her epiphany, Spike just sat on the couch next to Dawn his head still in his hands.

"Well Spike you do have a pleasing singing voice" said Anya

"Thanks Pet" mumbled Spike still not looking at anyone

"Oh for goodness sake Spike" said Dawn "The chances of you and Buffy being the only ones singing is slim so don't be embarrassed like we all will properly be singing soon" as she burrowed herself deeper into the chair

"Well... in light of ermmm _**recent**_circumstances I say we start researching to see how to break this spell," said Giles

"Yeah well wasn't you ay Bit, singin' your bloody heart n oh BALLS" Spike let out a exasperated sigh

Dawn wisely said nothing; the room was in utter silence until Dawn started clicking a pen she found on the table

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

The vein in Giles forehead started twitching

_Click, click, click, click, click _

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

"DAWN" yelled the collective voices of the adults in the room

"Well" huffed Dawn throwing the pen to the floor

Again the room was plagued by silence.

"Hey Spike" said Dawn thoughtfully after a bit

"Mmmm"

"Wanna take bets on who's singing' next?" she said with a giggle

Spikes mouth twitched slightly in one corner after a short thoughtful pose he said slowly

"I'm thinkin the Whelp... never could keep his trap shut yeah"

"Nuh-uh I am betting Giles" said Dawn with a giggle

For a third, time the room went silent

"Well anyone want hot chocolate" said Buffy she was met with half hearted murmurs of yes, sighing she got up and heading to the kitchen and put the kettle on a few moment later she felt Spike enter the room

"Spike" she said acknowledging him without turning around as she got out coffee mugs and started preparing the hot chocolate suddenly she felt Spike right behind her. Her body tensed as Spike ran a surprisingly soft hand up her arm she could still feel his soft ouch through the butter soft leather of his jacket.

"What have you done to me Slayer?" he asked not really expecting a answer as he softly relaxed against her back "Buffy" he said softly lowering his head down towards her neck. He could feel Buffy relax against him, using his free hand he brushed her hair away and slowly and softly placed a kiss lightly on her throat. Buffy let out soft sigh, which in itself gave Spike the motivation to continue. Softly he wrapped his arms around Buffy's slender figure and placed another kiss this one on the edge of her jaw. One hand slipping into the folds of his duster warmed by Buffy's body.

A shudder ran through her core as Spikes fingertips brushed over some exposed skin on her stomach. Buffy leaned herself more into Spike touch and arched her neck more.

Spike slowly trailed kisses down her throat again softly suckling at the soft flesh. His hand inside the duster slowly moving up her body until it cupped her breast giving it a gentle squeeze Buffy let out a low moan. Buffy turned her head no longer able to resist the unmistakable gravitational pull between her and Spike as she captured his lips again for their second kiss. Turning her body around so she was pressed up against spikes hard muscular body Buffy raised he arms around Spikes neck and twirled her fingers in the soft hair at the back of his neck.

Their tongues were in what seemed like to be in an eternal battle. Buffy could feel her losing herself to Spikes touch as bout his arms slipped into the duster and under her shirt, his strong long fingers tracing patterns on her back. She shuddered under his touch. The muscles in her lower abdomen were tightening and she felt a warmth between her legs. Spike let out a low growl as the scent of Buffy's arousal hit his vampire nose. Spike worked his leg between Buffy's thighs and softly rubbed at her arousal through the denim. Causing Buffy to become further aroused. She could feel Spike hard erection prodding her softly in her stomach. Buffy felt something flutter across her chest, which caused her to sharply pull away from Spike and push him across the room. Both the Slayer and Master Vampire were breathing hard from what was going on.

"What's wrong Pet?" asked Spike walking causally towards Buffy

"Don't. Come. Closer" Buffy hissed

"What? Why luv"

"'Coz I said" said Buffy though clenched teeth 'I can't be feeling for Spike' she thought to herself her body trembling from the way Spike was touching her.

"Oh Bloody hell you can't keep blowing hot 'n cold Slayer" said Spike keeping his voice level "You can't ignore what's happening between us"

"There is NOTHING between us... what just happened was a-a mistake" Said Buffy trying to ignore the hurt that flashed across Spikes eyes before he buried it deeply and as she tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she said the words.

"Right" Said Spike standing a little straighter "Well I see where I stand then Slayer"

The soft sounds of a guitar could be heard

"BALLS" yelled Spike as he tried to run out the front door before he started singing Buffy not far behind. As he opened the door he went to step out the magic sweets spell stopped him in his tracks

"like last time" Buffy said softly her eyes on the bleach blond man... not VAMPIRE in front of her before he started singing.

_**I'm on the outside, looking in  
What do I see?  
So much of this left to begin  
Where would I be?  
Out on the outside, looking in  
Cover me through this night**_

_**Guess I don't know what's, left to say  
But hear me out  
All of the dreams of, yesterday  
Keep breaking me down  
What's on the outside, can you say  
Or am I getting carried away  
**_

Both Buffy and Spike knew he was singing about her

_**  
It's in your mind  
It's in your eyes  
So it's goodbye again  
It's way past time  
For one last try  
So it's goodbye again  
Goodbye... again  
**_

Buffy's heart stopped as she heard goodbye. Spike wouldn't leave her he was the constant pain in her ass. He never left, but she couldn't help but wonder if she really pushed it this time, if she pushed him away finally

_**I'm getting on, but what's the use  
You know how I get  
I can't decide which is the truth  
At least not yet  
I got the feeling, that it's you  
What can be said, alone in this room  
No...  
**_

Spike felt tears well up in his eyes, he quickly blinked them away, she would never admit she felt anything for him she was to bloody worried about her damned little Scooby club

_**  
It's in your mind  
It's in your eyes  
So it's goodbye again  
It's way past time  
For one last try  
So it's goodbye again**_

_**Who wants you now?  
Maybe somebody else  
I'll wait around  
Maybe you'll forget you were ever here  
Maybe forget you were ever, never here  
**_

'I'll never forget' though Buffy softly 'you're always here for me'

_**  
I'm on the outside, looking down  
What do I see?  
So much of this cold, in the ground  
Where would i be?  
I'm on the outside, looking down  
Cover me before you go  
**_

'why can't I be there for you' Buffy mused silently

_**  
It's in your mind  
It's in your eyes  
So it's goodbye again  
It's way past time  
For one last try  
So it's goodbye again  
**_

Tara, Willow, Anya and Dawn all had tears in their eyes Spike's song was so moving, so heartfelt.

Giles and Xander both looked slightly uncomfortable at the display of emotions.

_**Your falling out,  
I'm falling in  
So it's goodbye again  
It's way past time  
For one last try  
So it's goodbye... again  
So it's goodbye again**_

As the last note faded Spike sighed

"It's goodbye for good! I can't do this anymore" Buffy didn't know who it was directed at Dawn... or her

Dawn stared wide eyed up at Spike tears started forming in her eyes

"Spike don't... don't go" she pleaded

"Sorry Nibblet" Spike said with a sigh as he knelt down in front of her and held her small hand in his. His piercing blue eyes trying to catch her eyes Dawn kept her gaze averted downwards the tears coursing down her face her frame wracked with sobs. Letting out a un-needed breath Spike slowly rose up and let Dawns hand fall as he turned away from her his gaze lock for a second with Buffy's sending a shiver down her spine.

As Spike took the first step away from Dawn a soft guitar melody started to play. Dawn raised her face as her soft tentative voice started to sing softly at first and with each passing second getting stronger.

_**It doesn't matter what I want.**_

Spike winced knowing that was aimed at him stopping in his tracks

_**It doesn't matter what I need.**_

_**It doesn't matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed.**_

Spike un-beating heart broke as he listened 'Nibblets crying coz of you, bloody ponce' though Spike

_**You've been on a road don't know where it goes or where it leads.**_

The gang all looked at each other they had all been so blind to Dawns pain. As they watched her pour her heart out the tears threatening to spill from her eyes finally broke out and flowed down her face in twin crystalline rivers down her face.

_**It doesn't matter what I want.**_

_**It doesn't matter what I need.**_

_**If you've made up your mind to go, I won't beg you to stay.**_

_**You've been in a cage, throw you to the wind, you fly away.**_

Dawn sat up off her chair and walked towards the window staring out blankly the emotions in her voice caused her singing to become richer. As she rested her head on the cool glass.

_**It doesn't matter what I want.**_

_**It doesn't matter what I need.**_

_**It doesn't matter if I cry, don't matter if I bleed.**_

_**Feel the sting of tears, falling on the space you left for **_

When she had finished the magical strength that had allowed her to finish singing her hearts secrets left her body and she collapsed sobs wracking her 

body. The gang stared at each other not sure how to comfort the heart broken girl. Buffy was the first to move resting her hand on Dawns lower back

"I'm so, so sorry Dawn, I-I didn't know you felt that way" Buffy said softly as she pulled Dawn to her chest and let her sob. Soft country beats started to play as Buffy softly started to sing to Dawn

_**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky  
Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed  
I found strength in the struggle  
Face to face with my trouble  
**_

The Scooby's all had tears in their eyes they all knew too well the struggle's Buffy had faced

_**  
When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
**_

Dawn's Sobs were letting up as she listened to another of Buffy's heartbroken ballads and quietly thought to herself 'will she ever be happy again?'

Slowly Buffy pulled Dawn away from her and held Dawn's face in her hands as she stared into Dawns big blue eyes as softly sang

_**  
Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through  
Don't let it beat you up  
Hitting walls and getting scars  
Only makes you who you are  
Only makes you who you are  
No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking  
Yeah**_

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  


_**Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
**_

Releasing Dawns face Buffy pulled her in for another hug. Both of the Summers women still on the ground. Buffy appearing to give Dawn her strength by being her rock, her light in the storm. Buffy couldn't help but think of Spike holding her in the kitchen. Her eyes searched for him still seeing him at the door. She held his gaze for a second, she could see the passion, hurt there from how she treated him but most of all she could see love. It shocked her to the core like it did every time she looked into his eyes.

_**  
Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place**_

When you're broken, when you're broken

When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken  
**Oh, when you're broken  
When you're broken  
When you're broken**

As Buffy sang the last notes she was softly rocking Dawns body tremmos still coursing through the young teenagers slim frame. Tears coursed silently down Dawn's face, and a silent tear crept down Buffy's face but she didn't know if it was from Dawn's pain or her own.


	7. True Selves

**Hey luv's here is my latest chapter i hope you like it **

**Luv Star**

**The song is Put It Together by Brooke Allison**

Disclaimer – **I don't own Buffy or the song though I do wish I owned Spike and his sexy duster mmmmmm!!**

** -- **

As Buffy held onto the sobbing Dawn her eyes focused onto the door, the vampire had his hand on ready to leave, the guilt he felt for making Dawn cry tearing at his un-dead heart. But the pain that the love he felt for the elder Summers woman made him feel like he was being burnt by sunlight from the inside out. He could not stay, he had to leave while he still could, if he stayed, the love he had to Buffy would kill him he knew it would.

"H-h-he's going" sobbed Dawn her body stiffening in Buffy's embrace

"It's your FAULT" she yelled at Buffy ripping herself from her sisters embrace as she ran over to Spike gripping his arm

"Please" she whispered her eyes watering "take me to" Spike sighed softly as he pulled his hand away from the door knob and wrapped his arms around Dawn's shaking figure

"Nibblet... I-I can't, be strong like I know you are" he whispered into Dawns hair

"I can't lose you Spike, your my best friend, you're the brother I never had" she said slowly looking up at Spike.

"Thanks Bit you mean a lot to me to but I can't stay" Spike said slowly

Dawn ripped herself away from Spikes embrace

"Fine, go I'll... I'll" Dawn didn't finish her sentence as she turned to face Willow "Willow do a spell... make me forget"

As Dawn said those words both Spike and Buffy's heart seemed to break a little more.

"Dawnie" started Willow when Tara stepped forwarded

"Dawnie Sweetie, magic is not the answer, you know in your heart of hearts the truth. You heart reveals your inner truths listen to it carefully. The REAL magic is inside us all"

Suddenly a poppy beat filed the air as Tara soft yet beautiful voice filled the air. A magical white glow appearing around her body

_**It's magic**_

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Can you picture me at all  
I could be whatever I want to be  
i can make my story change  
Just like in a picture frame  
Magic spells and fairy tails  
Pennies in a wishing well  


As Tara sang her pure magic started to move towards each member of the Scooby's and Spike its soft tendrils reaching out... searching

_**  
Pick up the pieces  
You just look inside  
**_

As Tara sang the soft tendrils wrapped around each member and formed a ornate old fashioned mirror in front of their chests.

_**  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
All you need is inside of you  
So put it together  
And go bibbidi, bobbidi boo  
**_

Slowly smoky shadows appear inside the mirrors the gang's eyes widened

"What is this?" whispered Xander

"It appears Tara's song is mixing with her magic and she's created a inner truth spell, which will revealing our true natures" said Giles as he watched the swirling smoke

_**  
Everybody has their chains  
Sometimes it's like it never seems  
that your wish will change to reality  
But if you feel you had enough  
**_

_**Don't you think of giving up  
There's no mountain you can't climb  
One step at a time**_

All that you needed  
Was there all the time  


Slowly the form of a dog appeared in Xander's mirror

"Protection and Loyalty" said Giles Xander's chest puffed a little

Next Willows inner self appeared the swirling smoke forming a Badger

"Ah most defiantly Willow the badger, supernatural power, mischief, playful and caring." Giles smiled Willow blushed slightly

Next was Dawn the smoke forming a playful otter

"The Otter" started Giles "Trusting, inquisitive and loyal. Most defiantly you Dawn" Dawn smiled her tears dried up

The swirling smoke around Giles formed a owl

"ah the symbol of wisdom" chuckled Giles

_**  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
All you need is inside of you  
So put it together  
And go bibbidi, bobbidi boo  
**_

Next Anya's mirror reflected a bear

"Anya the bear reflects the ability to discover inner truth about others and has great self awareness, you to a T.. I dare say" said Giles with a chuckle

Tara's own mirrors smoke shifted to form a delicate Deer

"My dear Tara the Deer representing love, gentleness, kindness, gracefulness, sensitivity, and gentleness" the gang turned to Spike and Buffy

_**  
All that you needed  
**_

_**Was there all the time  
**_

Buffy and Spike's Mirrors slowly dissolved and left the swirling smoke simultaneously the smoke started forming Buffy's forming a powerful eagle and Spikes forming a strong Wolf the two smoky images started moving together slowly moving each smoky figure mirroring the other

"That's...unusual" whispered Willow

Spike and Buffy's eyes were focused on the seemingly dancing smoke images

"My word" whispered Giles "Perfect matches; the Eagle the primary servant of the sun, powerful in battle, the eagle protects the people from evil." Said Giles as he focused on Buffy then he turned his attention to Spike

"The wolf loyalty, determination, faithful, a leader, a teacher, insight and the primary servant to the moon." Finished Giles with a whisper as he watched the dancing figures along with the rest of the gang everyone quite shocked by the revelations on their inner selves and each other's true inner self.

_**When you put it together  
It's magics  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
All you need is inside of you  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
You go alacka, alacka zoom  
When you put it together  
It's magic  
All you need is inside of you  
So put it together  
And go bibbidi, bobbidi boo**_

As Tara finished the last notes of her songs the smoky animals slowly disappeared, the tension in the room could be cut with a knife and the silence was deafening

"Giles" whispered Dawn "Spikes true inner self isn't evil"


	8. Soul?

Ok my luv's

Here is my latest chapter I hope you all like it please review and let me know about how you feel the fic is going and what you think of the song choices... and to my darling reviewers thank you so much your feeding my beautiful muse and keeping him alive (yep he's male ;) haha)

Songs used: I Will Love You – Sarah Slean

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I do own (sorta not really) the basic plot of the story (base on events occurred in Once More With Feeling)

**oOoOoOoOo**

As Dawn's remark hung pregnant in the air, no one seemed to be able to form any words. Buffy and Spike's gazes turned to each other cerulean blue clashing with emerald green both individuals chests heaving. Dawn's eyes flickered back and forth between the blond pair. Slowly Spike ran a hand through his hair and drew in a shaky breath that went unnoticed except for the two people who knew him the best Buffy and Dawn. The sisters also noticed the soft almost unnoticeable shaking of his hand as it ran over his platinum locks again.

Giles slowly took off his glasses and proceeded to clean the lenses clearing his voice he muttered

"Good lord" as his gaze turned towards the vampire. Giles recognised this vampire for what he was an enigma wrapped tightly in mystery. Spike was consciously different from any other vampire he had ever encountered, he went against his own nature and now this revelation Spike's inner self wasn't evil all this time though Giles contemplated Spike had helped the gang pre-chip and also after Buffy's... he let the thought trail off.

As the eyes of the Scooby gang rested on Spike, he had enough throwing up his hands he said

"Bugger This, 'm goin out for a fag. Slayer if you'll hand 'em an' me lighter over"

Buffy shook her head softly and gently slid her arms out of the soft leather of his duster and crossed the room resting it in his hands

"didn't ask for the jacket back pet," he said softly as he stared into her eyes

"I know," she murmured to quiet for the gang to hear but loud enough for Spike's vampire hearing to pick up "You look like you need it"

Spike just softly smiled at her and shrugged his beloved duster on content smile on his face as the leather comforted him, soothing and familiar as he reached into his pocket. He smiled as he could smell Buffy's scent mingling with his own the soft vanilla cutting through the harshness of his own unique scent of leather, smoke, alcohol and blood. Turning Spike walked out the back door, sat down on the porch steps, and lit up a cigarette inhaling deeply he sat and thought. About his past, the present and what could be in the future.

Back in the lounge room, the gang were sitting round. Xander was the first to speak

"So Captain Peroxide who'da thought"

"Yes well it's quite remarkable really" said Giles still going over scenarios.

As the gang started to get into possible theories, Tara quietly slipped out unnoticed by every one except for a certain Slayer.

As Tara treaded softly through the kitchen her hand rested on the doorknob uncertain what she was doing was the right thing with a deep breath the blond Wicca opened the door and sat on the steps with Spike her long skirt pooling around her feet. Tara started to nervously play with the fabric.

"Whats up Glinda?" asked Spike softly he'd always had a soft spot for the blonde witch really they were outcasts in the Scooby club though she was a accepted outcast from the original three where as he didn't think any of them would care if he wasn't around.

"S-s-spike it's about what h-h-happened e-earlier. Y-y-you know t-t-the you n-not being evil" the Wicca stuttered

"'m evil," muttered Spike Tara smiled as she heard him say that sometimes he acted like a child

"Spike I-I-I've never told anyone t-this" she started before Spike interrupted

"Divulging deep dark's to the Big Bad Glinda," he said with a small smile

"W-well sort o-of but there not m-mine there yours" Spike tilted his head and motioned for her to continue

"Well I-I read aura's r-right and well vampire a-aura's are supposed t-to be pure black. But w-when I look a-at you yes there is black there t-the demon I guess but o-only a small part most of y-your aura is a brilliant g-gold and there is an s-small portion o-of white. I've w-watched you and you aura c-changes colour all the t-time but those 3 c-colours are ALWAYS t-there." Finished Tara proud that she was able to get it out.

Spike stat there not saying anything finally he tilted his head and curled his tongue behind his teeth

"So Glinda... you've been watchin' me ay"

Tara laughed and lightly hit Spike on the arm

"Now Glinda what's all this mean then ay lay it out for old Spike"

Tara took in a breath

"When y-you were turned by d-Drusilla I-I don't think s-she did t-the job right"

Spike chuckled

"Don't doubt that pet Dru... well she was Dru can't rightly say anything else at that"

"Well I t-think because o-of that you never lost y-you humanness. Spike the White in you aura w-well it's... y-you kept a p-part of your soul"

Spike stared at Tara and unbeknown to either of the two on the porch a figure slowly backed away from the crack in the door she hadn't meant to overhear the conversation, really but the revelation of Spike retaining part of his soul hit her hard and she didn't know why. With a hand over her mouth, she backed further away and quickly ran up the stairs and threw herself onto the bed.

A soft scent wafted over Spike... vanilla he turned his head slightly and saw the door was open a crack. Spike let out a sigh she'd heard he'd bet money on it slowly standing he held out a hand to the Wicca pulling her up

"Let's get inside ay pet" Tara nodded in agreement as the two made their way inside Spike grabbed Tara's arm

"Can we not say anything yet" Tara nodded

"W-whenever y-you want" she said with a smile as they entered the lounge room Spike saw Buffy wasn't there and frown appeared on his handsome face.


	9. Guitar Comfort

Hey my luv's here is chappie 9 I hope you all liked chappie 8 please review and let me know I love any form of feedback have a fantastic day pets yeah love love

Star xx

Disclaimer – I don't own Buffy or any characters

Song List – I Will Love You Sarah Slean

**oOoOoOoOo**

Slowly Spike made his way down the stairs into the basement. Sitting down softly just out of the reach of the soft glow from the hanging light. Resting his head in his hands Spike let out a loud sigh as thoughts were bouncing around his head. This spell was causing all sorts of trouble; the bloody Scooby gang were all tense all of them avoiding each other in fears of what would spurt from their mouths next. Now it seemed the Slayer was avoiding him as well. He would have bet the very piece of his soul that Buffy heard the entire conversation between Glinda and himself.

Spike pulled the duster tighter around his body and breathed in the mixture of Buffy and his own scent. God the chit was drivin' him round the bend. At this point, he was desperate for a fag but Buffy already laid down the law on that. But there was no way in hell he was going back upstairs at the moment. Slowly slinking down the stairs Spike looked around he saw the folded up cot in a corner

'Mite catch a few z's' he thought as he grabbed the cot as he set it up something caught his eye. An old guitar case, slowly he reached out and pulled the case to him opening it his eyes grew as he pulled the acoustic guitar to his body the case clattered to the ground. As he tested the strings, he tuned it by ear and softly strummed the instrument its soft rich sound filled the basement and Spike lost himself as he strummed cords and notes he learnt a long time ago. He was so caught up that he didn't hear the door open or the soft foot falls on the stairs, which halted before coming into his line of sight.

Still playing the soft melody Buffy filled his thoughts; senses, his soul and the words came to his mind softly in tune with the melody he opened his mouth and started to sing

_**'til my body is dust,  
'til my soul is no more,  
I will love you, love you...**_

Buffy's eyes went wide and she felt tears welling up in her eyes, the soft melody and lyrics were beautiful and she knew without a doubt Sipike was singing about her._****_

'til the sun starts to cry,  
and the moon turns to rust,  
I will love you, love you...

'I'll love you till the end of the world and after' Spike thought 'be that today, tomorrow, whenever'

_**But I need to know,  
will you stay for all time  
forever and a day  
**_

'I want to' Buffy thought 'you make me feel safe'

"Spike" she whispered softly the tears freely falling from her eyes in silent rivers

_**  
Then I'll give my heart  
'til the end of all time  
forever and a day...  
**_

As Spike let this fingers run over the strings, he knew the love he once felt for Dru his dark princess was nothing compared to what he felt for Buffy. A soft sigh escaped his lips but she would never be his she made that clear tonight. Sure she wanted him but he knew as long as her Scooby's were as judgmental as they were there was no chance.

_**  
And I need to know,  
will you stay for all time  
forever and a day?  
Then I'll give my heart  
'til the end of all time  
forever and a day**_

'He wouldn't leave me' Buffy thought 'but is so wrong' _****_

'til the storms fill my eyes,  
and we touch the last time,  
I will love you, love you  
I will love you, love you  
I will love you, love you...

As the last notes being played Buffy quietly slipped back up the stairs, as her chest tightened with the need to burst out into loud sobs but she 

didn't miss the soft breathy 'Buffy' that fell from Spike's lips. She froze for a moment she thought Spike knew she was there she he made no other sound she realised he was thinking about her and with that thought warming her tired body she softly closed the basement door and bolted upstairs only when in the safety of her room did she allow herself to really and truly cry...

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: so what do you think loves?? Please review and let me know


	10. I Cant Say It Yet

Hey my luv's here is chapter 10 of Sweets Revenge I hope you all like it PLEASE review let me know what you think about the story, its direction and the song choices I wont bit if you give criticism (constructive haha) let me know what you think...

Disclaimer – don't own Buffy or any characters

Song list – Wont Say I'm in Love – from Disney's Hercules

oOoOoOoOo

As Buffy lay on her bed the tears slid down her face, she knew Spike loved her but the song was truly beautiful and she didn't know how but she knew that **THAT ** particular song was not part of the spell it was 100 percent Spike and his emotions. Clutching Mr Gordo to her chest Buffy rolled over to her side so that her back was facing the door. Her green eyes focused on the old New Kids on The Block poster, a small smile graced her lips her room was still filled with childlike innocence. From the teen-y bopper posters to the lacy princess canopy atop her bed though there were deferent changes throughout the years many pictures graced most of the available surfaces, scented candles in strategic places a TV and DVD collection in a corner. Buffy could feel her eyelids drooping and soon sleep claimed her, her dreams haunted by soft guitar melodies and heart-warming lyrics...

oOoOoOoOo

Half an hour later Dawn crept up the stairs she loved the Scooby's she REALLY did but at times they drove her crazy all Xander kept going on about was Spike

"Whys he still here?"

"Cant I just dust him? Do us a favour?"

"Stupid Captain Peroxide"

"What would I give for a good Staking"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the thought and those were barely 10 minutes of him. As Dawn reached the top of the stairs, she could hear soft whimpers coming from Buffy's room. Quietly opening the door Dawn slipped into the room Buffy was sleeping on her bed turning slightly in her sleep Dawn walked over to the bed and sat on the edge as she reached out a hand to wake her sister she heard Buffy whisper

"Spike"

Startled Dawn pulled back did Buffy just say what she thought she did

"S-spike" came Buffy's voice again "mmm" Dawn bit back a chuckle

"Will you stay?" Buffy mumbled "Forever... day... Give... heart"

Dawn decided it was time to wake her sister reaching out her had again Dawn grabbed Buffy's shoulder and shook her

"Buffy... Wake up" she said quickly moving out of the way as Buffy sat bolt upright

"D-Dawnie?" she said as she rubbed her eyes "how long was I asleep?"

"Ohhh half hour..." Dawn said with a shrug "Have a good sleep?"

Buffy smiled as she lay back down on her bed motioning for Dawn to join her as she patted the empty space next to her. Dawn quickly lay down Buffy smiled at her sister then she thought about what Dawn had asked ohhh yeah she dreamt about Spike, and the kiss they shared she relived it for the entirety of the dream with the song Spike sang in the basement in the background just lout enough for her to hear it. Definitely, a good dream she decided. Dawn watched as a smile spread over her sister's face she hadn't seen Buffy like that since she was brought back Dawn let out an evil grin mimicking the one Spike had perfected over time.

"Soooo dream bout anyone I know... a Bleached Vamp?" Buffy's face went red

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" she said

"I heard you Buff, you whispered his name in your sleep amongst other things"

"What... what did I say?"

"Ummm you said Spike twice and then Will you stay, Forever... day... Give... heart," said Dawn slowly

"O-oh" was all Buffy said

"Do you... like Spike?" Dawn asked 'tentively she knew how Spike felt for her sister but her sisters feelings were a mystery.

"Sometime" was all Buffy's reply emotion thickening her voice. The sisters lay in silence for a while. Each had their eyes on the canopy above them.

"Do..." Dawn started before she stopped

"What Dawnie?" Buffy asked Dawn took a deep breath

"Do you l-love him?"

"Love... wha... N..." the words got stuck in Buffy's throat as a soft violin melody started Buffy opened her mouth and started to sing... AGAIN to her dismay

**-Buffy**_** –**_

_**  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!**_

Buffy and Dawn's eyes went wide Buffy couldn't believe what she was singing and she sent a silent prayer to the Powers to thank them it was Dawnie she was sharing this song with. Before she turned her thoughts to the blond vampire downstairs. Buffy couldn't help but think about her previous relationships they were disasters _****_

_**-**_**Dawn –**

_**Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of  
**_

It was all so clear to Dawn, the looks Buffy had been sending Spike's way when she thought no one was watching. How she made him stay under the pretence that the needed to stay together when they both knew, it would have made it easier if he wasn't here not that Dawn was complaining she loved Spike... and so did Buffy a smile graced Dawns face

_**  
**_**-Buffy-**

_**  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no  
**_

'I cant... I-I don't' Buffy thought but she couldn't ignore the tiny warm fuzzy feeling in her stomach at the thought as she got off her bed and sat down in front of her vanity looking at Dawn in the mirror

_**  
**_**-Dawn-**

_**  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh  
**_

If it was the last thing she did, Dawn resolved to make her admit it to both herself and Spike

_**  
**_**-Buffy-**

_**  
It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
**_

'Who said anything about love?' Buffy thought

_**  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh  
**_

A tear ran down Buffy's cheek, she did she knew that she did... she Buffy Summers loved Spike

Dawn reached over and wiped the tear away

**  
****-Dawn-**

_**  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad  
**_

'Come on Buff admit it' Dawn thought

As Dawn sang Buffy listened, did she really act like that... did he really change so much when he was there? Buffy shook her head of course she did he was the reason she was still here after being torn from heaven Spike wouldn't let her have her death wish he was the fire she needed to keep moving, smiling, LIVING.

__

_**  
**_**-Buffy-**

_**  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no**_

'stop being stubborn' Dawn wanted to scream

However, even as Buffy sang the words a silly grin fixed its self on her face as she thought of the passion, romance, love that Spike and her could share. He loved Dawn they would be a family..._****_

**-Dawn-**

_**  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love**_

'Even Dawn can see it' Buffy though_****_

**-Buffy-**

_**  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love**_

'No I'm the chosen one, I can't its... wrong' Buffy though sadly just her luck he was a vampire but... as a vampire Spike was her equal he walked alongside her FOUGHT alongside her never trying to stop her like Riley and Angel. He knew her abilities and trusted them something she never experienced before_****_

**-Dawn-**

_**  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love**_

'I've nearly got her' Dawn thought preparing to do her victory dance _****_

**-Buffy-**

_**  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it  
**_

'no' Buffy thought another tear escaping from her eyes

_**  
**_**-Dawn-**

__

_**  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love**_

Buffy smiled maybe Dawn was right maybe it's OK its love, the gang could accept him they had accepted Anya hadn't they? Sucking in a deep breath she sang strongly turning around to look at Dawn_****_

**-Buffy-**

_**  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love**_

Softly the music faded and Dawn ran over to Buffy as she started to babble

"oh this is great Buffy" Buffy placed a hand over Dawn's mouth

"Dawnie can... can you not say anything?" Buffy pleaded

"What... Why you love him," Dawn said confused

"Y-yes I think... I'm sure I do but I-I just need time PLEASE" Dawn let out a sigh Buffy was going to be avoid-y girl again not good

"o-ok Buffy... but I think it's great," said Dawn as she walked towards the door with her had on the door knob Dawn turned back to her sister

"Talk to him" she said softly as she walked out the door closing it behind her. With Dawn gone Buffy was once again left alone with her thoughts... she really did love him as she stared in the mirror at her reflection she noticed the smile actually reached her eyes this time, something that hadn't happened since long before she died on Glory's tower... and the reason for that was a bleached vampire who she needed to talk to. Getting up Buffy walked out her door and headed downstairs. As she reached the bottom stairs, she heard something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: please review much thanks to my faithful reviewers I hope this is up to standards. xx


	11. Of Confusion and Stakes

**Wooo here is chapter 11 I hope you all enjoy this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from BtVS sadly ******

**Song List : ****Ordinary Girl By Rebelution**

**oOoOoOoOo**

As Buffy stopped her heart beat furiously against her chest as she heard the low voices of Tara and Spike

"Glinda, s' probably best I go yeah," Spikes rich accented voice washed over her

"S-spike, y-your needed here" Tara's gentle voice said softly Buffy peered around the corner and had to squash the waves of jealousy as she saw Tara grab one of Spikes hands in her own

'It's OK Tara love Willow,' Buffy repeated over in her mind 'I really need to work on the jealousy think' she mentally added

"I know Glinda but I could go scout Willy's and other haunts before this gets out of hand..." Buffy watched as Spike hung his head and Buffy couldn't help but smile Spike looked like such a little boy right then

"'Sides I'm itchin' for a good rough n tumble" he finished with a smirk and a tilt of his head Tara smiled

"I think your gonna have to put your energy to better use and go find Dawnie, she said something bout taping over old passion episodes"

Buffy bit back a laugh at the look of horror on his face and he turned and headed towards the lounge room yelling

"Bit, come 'ere"

Seeing Tara turn Buffy climbed a few more steps and pretended she was just walking down stairs as Tara walked through the door way.

"Hey" Buffy said smiling "What's all the noise about?"

Tara smiled back

"Dawnie, Spike, tape recorder and passions" Buffy laughed

"Evil Dawn" a loud bang could be heard from the lounge room both Buffy and Tara made their way into the room. Buffy laughed when she saw the scene in front of her Dawn was atop the coffee table a video in both hands above her head. Spike on the floor glaring up at her. The he slipped on his game face and grabbed her round the waist growling playfully as he hoisted Dawns body fireman style over his shoulder.

Buffy could helps but glance over at Tara and smile at the sight before her as Dawn squealed happily and lightly hit Spike on the back with the videos as he carried her round the room

"Say it Bit" Spike growled

"N-nooooo" yelled Dawn tears streaming down her face letting out a low growl Spike placed Dawn on the couch and leaned in as if to bite her

"Say it"

"Never"

Spike let out a sigh as if he really cared what happened to her and the he proceeded the raise a hand a tickle Dawn maliciously. Causing her to squeal very loud. Buffy and Tara had silent tears running down their faces from the scene in front of them. The sound of heavy footsteps could be head running through the house when suddenly one of Dawns hands hit Spike in the face causing his fang to cut his lip blood started to seep through immediately then behind Buffy she heard

"What going on?" Buffy and Tara turned and saw Xander, Giles, Willow and Anya behind them Spike sat up his head over the couch blood all over his face. Suddenly Xander saw one of Dawns arms over the back of the couch blood all over it. Seeing red Xander grabbed a stake off of the side table and ran towards Spike the Stake poised to strike snapping out of her daze Buffy managed to yell

"Spike watch out" eyes widening Spike saw Xander and grabbing Dawn he rolled them both off the couch just as Xander brought the Stake down... right where Spikes heart would have been...

Before Xander could strike again Buffy marched over and grabbed the stake out of his hands before turning to her sister and Spike. A smile graced her face as she saw Spike checking Dawn over for any injuries she might have got when they rolled off the couch

"Buffy Spike BIT Dawn... Bit" yelled Xander Buffy rolled her eyes

"Oh yeah looks like it Xan..." said Buffy using the stake to point at the two on the floor "oh and like I would have just been standing there watching THAT happen"

Xander took a breath churning the information over

"Yeah well... we hear Dawn screaming and then see HIS face covered in BLOOD and Dawns arm coated in blood... combined with the fact he is a VAMPIRE but two and two together equals DUH Buffy" said Xander justifying his reaction

"a VAMPIRE who you let look after Dawn while I was dead" Buffy slung back crossing her arms over her chest the room went silent

"it doesn't change what he is buff, a EVIL SOULLESS, KILLER OF THOUSANDS...A DEAMON HE DESERVERS TO DIE" yelled Xander Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing was this how she acted? Before Buffy could reply Anya's angry voice cut her off

"Is that what you think Xander Harris all daemons deserve to die? Spike may have killed thousands but I was a vengeance demon over a thousand years before he became a vampire I killed hundreds of thousand men... so tell me Xander do I deserve to DIE? Should Buffy SLAY me right here right NOW!"

Xander looked at Anya shock and shame written over his face

"Ahn" he started as she turned away he had never though the words he said would hurt her so much. Suddenly a reggae tune started

_**Girl I'm going crazy, I can't get you off my mind,  
Seems like the only thing that I think about is you all the time,  
I have no words to express the way I feel about you,  
I've found my heart's desire – baby it's you,**_

Anya turned and faced the man she loved listening to his heart filled confession

_**  
You give me everything that I want, you give me more than I need,  
What's a guy to give a girl who seems to have everything,  
Too much time is never enough time to be spent with you,  
Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes it's true,**_

A Smile broke over Xander's face it felt so good to say exactly what you felt with no inhibitions. Tell Anya all the things that made her special to him. All the reasons he loved her._****_

You're no ordinary girl, you always speak your mind,  
You're no ordinary girl, you're one of a kind,  
You're no ordinary girl, I can see it in your eyes,  
You're no ordinary girl, oh yes that's right,

The gang couldn't help but smile as Xander sung it was obvious who the song was about and the heartfelt lyrics would be lost on any one other then Anya. Buffy edged closer to where Spike and Dawn were she chuckled quietly as she heard Spike mutter

"Poof" under his breath it seemed he forgot for a second he had already sung more than one song today._****_

I've been around here for a while and yes I've seen some things,

No one doubted the things Xander had seen as they had all seen the same things themselves

_**  
But nothing even comes close to the love that you bring,  
You know exactly who you are, you know just who you want to be,**_

Anya smiled he did love her just like she loved him... not that she ever doubted it she reasoned

_**  
I can't believe this love is happening to me,  
**_

'Me either' thought Buffy glancing at Spike

_**  
So much fear to face to get me where I am,  
It's clear for me to see this was never my plan,  
Here we are now girl, just me and you,  
Loving every minute that I spend with you,**_

Willow and Tara let out a happy sigh the singing was cute and they hadn't heard Xander sing much during Sweet's spell.

Giles couldn't help but think maybe this spell wasn't dangerous, a little insight never hurt anyone... but where and how did it end?

_**You're no ordinary girl, you always speak your mind,  
You're no ordinary girl, you're one of a kind,  
You're no ordinary girl, I can see it in your eyes,  
You're no ordinary girl, oh yes that's right,  
oh yes that's rights,**_

As the last of the Reggae tunes faded away Anya launched herself into Xander's arms and kissed him passionately

All eyes averted the couple with different reactions

Giles polished his glasses a reaction he only seemed to start when he became Buffy's watcher

Willow because she didn't want to see her best friend macking with Anya

Tara as she felt this was a private moment

Dawn was laughing into Spikes shoulder

Spike was staring at Buffy his blue eyes clashed with her green

And

Buffy was staring at Spike a warm smile on her face as he mouthed

'Thank you' at her. She mouthed

'You're welcome' back

And at that moment the eight people felt a sense on unity even if it only lasted a moment...

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: oooo chap 11 is finished please review and let me know what you think ok

Star

xx


	12. Black and White Turned Grey

**Hey guys here is chap 12 hope you like it I have Anya singing haha so I hope you like it... just want to say thanks to my beautiful reviewers I love you all...**

**Star**

**Xx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even my computer**

**Song list: Take Me or Leave Me – Rent Soundtrack**

**oOoOoOoOo**

As the gang continued to bask in the glow Xander created Anya pulled herself away from Xander's embrace something was nagging at her brain

"Would you still love me if I was a demon?" she asked gazing into his eyes Xander looked away and didn't say a word the gang watched in deadly silence Dawns embrace on Spike tightened after a few minutes Xander answered shakily

"Y-y-yes" Anya's eyes widened a thousand years of experience listening to lying men shone through Xander was lying pulling away hurt shone through on her delicate features Spike and Tara winced at the look. Tearing herself away from Xander Anya stood alone in the centre of the room tears welled in her eyes. Suddenly a pop tune started to play and Anya started to sing

_**every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say 'baby so sweet'  
ever since puberty  
everybody stares at me  
boys **_

Anya wrapped a arm around Spikes head pulling him slightly closer to her before she turned and grabbed Tara doing the same thing as she continued to sing

_**girls I can't help it baby  
so be kind and don't lose your mind  
just remember that I'm your baby**_

Xander cringed he knew Anya was attractive and he did see the looks she got, he couldn't believe how stupid he was_****_

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby  
or leave me

_**take me baby or leave me  
**_

Anya didn't care she let the tears run down her face, why couldn't Xander appreciate everything that made up who she was the demon part of her life made her who she was, D'_'__**Hoffryn**_ saved her life. And being demon brought her to Xander the first man to make her feel alive in over a thousand years

_**  
a tiger in a cage  
can never see the sun  
this diva needs her stage  
baby lets have fun  
you are the one I choose  
folks would kill to fill your shoes**_

Giles and Willow let out a simultaneous sigh at the sight in front of them the same thought running across their minds

'Xander's closed mind may have cost him love'

Xander was mentally hitting his head up against a brick wall as he watched Anya drape her arms around Spike's body. It was true she could have most men with her looks.

Spike stood ridged as Anya continued to maintain her hold on him.

Buffy was trying hard to not reach out and rip Anya away from Spike and stake claim on him there and then. Dawn watched the wave of emiotions wash across her sister's face and prayed Anya let go of Spike soon or there was going to be definite trouble she could see Buffy clenching her fist. Suddenly Anya pulled herself away and Buffy, Dawn and Spike let out sighs of relief as Anya turned to face Xander and pointed her finger at hin and sang in a sarcastic voice

_**  
you love the lime light to now baby  
so be mine and don't waste my time  
cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'**_

a smirk on her face that softened to on that was almost unreadable as she continued to sing staring at Xander _****_

take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
take me baby or leave me  


Anya felt a fresh wave of tears hit, it was Xander's choice but she didn't know if he could love her as a whole, she realised he seemed to always change subject when her demonic past was brought up

_**  
no way, can I be what I'm not  
but hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who?  
Who's in your bed?**_

No matter what ever he did, Anya though I am always waiting for him, willing to understand she was brouth out of her thought as she glanced at Xander and said_****_

kiss pookie

it won't work  
I look before I leap  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep baby  
what's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through  
I hate mess but I love you  
what do with my impromptu baby?  
so be wise 'cause this girl satisfies  
you got a prize but don't compromise

Two different people, two different worlds how could this work Anya thought tears pouring down her face he would never accept her past

Xander stared at the woman he loved what a idiot he had been, Anya was perfect as she was whether she was demon or not he loved EVERY part of her and suddenly Xander's little black and white world was painted with shades of grey

_**  
you're one lucky baby**_

take me for what I am  
Willow - a control freak  
who I was meant to be  
Dawn - a snob yet over attentive  
and if you give a damn  
Tara - a loveable droll geek  
take me baby or leave me  
Spike - a anal retentive

Anya's eyes widened was this how her friends thought of her? Suddenly Spike winked at Anya and grin on his face showing her he was only joking, Dawn followed suit as well Anya's shoulders relaxed as she took another deep breath and started to sing again

_**that's it  
the straw that breaks my back  
I quit  
unless you take it back  
men  
what is it about them?  
Can't live with them or without them  
**_

'if he doesn't want me I'm gone, I can't have my heart broken, even though I will miss the orgasms' Anya though sadly walking towards Xander and rested a hand on his chest

_**take me for what I am  
who I was meant to be  
who I was meant to be  
and if you give a damn  
and if you give a damn then  
take me baby, or leave me  
take me baby, take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me  
take me baby or leave me  
**_

as the tune faded Xander didn't say a word so Anya turned and as the last nots of the song faded he softly said

_**guess I'm leaving I'm gone!**_

As she turned and walked towards the door when a hand grabbed her arm turning her around. Anya looked into the chocolate brown eyes of Xander and he turned to his friends and Spike

"Guys can we be alone for a sec?" slowly the gang walked out of the room and headed to various parts of the house taking a deep breath Xander looked back at Anya

"Ahn, look I... I know I hurt you... and I am sorry" he started Anya tryed to cut in but Xander placed a finger on her lips

"let me finish... Anya my life was dull without you, your my world, I know I lived in a black and white, good and bad kind of world but... you... Anya you've shown me that its not black and white but shades of grey and I guess I was to blind to see that until I almost lost you... I love you... all of you demon, human whatever" he finished with a whisper

Anya didn't say a word she just threw herself into Xander's arms and started to sob uncontrollable

"don't ever do that to me again Xander Harris," she said softly between sobs then after a pause she added "or no orgasms EVER"

Xander laughed a little as tears rolled down his own face as he buried he head in her neck

---

In the kitchen Buffy, Dawn, Spike and Giles stood around the bench top

"Whats happenin?" Dawn asked Spike

"Hmmm whats that?" he said looking up from the counter top

"What's Xander saying... is it stupid?" Dawn asked again

"Dawn" Giles said sharply looking in Buffy's direction pleading her to say something

Buffy was about to say something to Dawn about privacy when Spike bet her to it.

"Bit, give 'em some respect yeah, demon girl had her bleedin' heart torn out, I thought the whelp was gonna let her walk stupid git" Spike said and Buffy felt jealousy rise up in her chest again as spike defended Anya

"OK" Dawn grumbled as she swung her legs back an forward after a few moments Spike said

"the whelp sounds like a bigger poof then Angel" he muttered as he walked towards the back door "be mornin' soon" he said softly looking at the sky before closing the door behind him. Buffy glanced at the clock they had been up all night it was 5:30 am already it had been nearly a whole day of singing and inner secrets shared she let out a sigh as she opened the fridge, when would it end?

oOoOoOoOo

A/N: hey guys what do you think??? Please read and review let me know what you think ok

xx


	13. Hidden thoughts and Suprise Kindness

Hey all my lovely's well here is the latest instalment of Sweet's Revenge... I hope that you all are enjoying what I have put up so far... well on with the story this is just a short Spike filled chapter I hope you like it I know there are no songs in this chap but I sort of wanted to establish Spike character a little.

Disclaimer: I only own my computer and my imagination

oOoOoOo

As Spike let his weary body fall on the wooden steps, he rested his back against the railing. Pulling his cigarettes out of one deep pocket of his duster, he tapped the bottom of the packet so one of the sticks stuck out of the crumpled packet. Wrapping his lips around the filtered covered end reaching again into his pocket he pulled out his worn silver lighter, he stared at his hands as he flipped open the top of his silver lighter, and watched as the red flame sprang to life, bringing the flame to the tip of his cigarette he inhaled deeply letting the smoke enter his lungs. Holding it in for a moment before slowly letting it out, as Spike flicked the end of the cigarette his eyes were trained on the lightening sky, he watched as the stars started to fade and the moon started to lose its glow.

Spike closed his eyes, his body was his prison and the sun was its warden, sure, he tempted fate and made suicidal dashes around town, but it had been over 120 years and never again would he feel the sun warming his skin... With the exception of the one day, he had the ring of Amara, where he walked freely above ground. Thinking back Spike smiled as he thought of how different things appeared in the sunlight, but the most glorious thing he witnessed was seeing Buffy just standing there. The sun making her hair shine an even more lustrous golden colour and her eyes appeared to glow, then seeing her fluid precise fighting skills kick his arse, he let out a low laugh.

Taking another deep breath Spike could feel the familiar tingle in his blood, albeit it was borrowed blood but still the tingle was there warning him that sunrise wasn't far away opening his eyes Spike watched, as the sky rapidly was changing colour from the inky blackness to a pale grey. Letting out a shuddering sigh Spike flicked his cigarette out into the lawn with ease watching the glowing red tip spin in the air before landing on the dew covered grass, his enhanced hearing picked up the hiss that came from the embers meeting the wet droplets.

Pulling his body up he turned towards the door, extending his hand out to open it, though before his hand could reach the knob the door swung open, quickly walking in Spike turned as he heard the door close behind him to see Buffy smiling softly at him,

"I set up the cot down stairs properly for you, you know pillows, blanket and even a sheet" she laughed nervously Spike tilted his head as he stared at the tiny girl in front of him trying to piece together what was going on inside her head.

"Thanks Slayer" he said slowly as he walked over towards the basement door stopping when he heard Buffy talk

"E-everyone's headed to bed," Buffy said, "so you won't have to worry about being woke up"

"Cheers Slayer, you better head up an' catch some kip yourself yeah?" Spike said softly a smile on his handsome features

"Yeah just about to" said Buffy as Spike opened the door and started to walk down the stairs as Buffy watched his retreating figure and whispered

"Night Spike" knowing full well he would hear her

"Goodnight Slayer" came Spike laughing reply and with a smile on her face, Buffy walked up the stairs and collapsed onto her bed a smile on her face as she hugged a pillow to her middle thoughts of a blonde vampire danced across her mind.

_**BASMENT**_

As Spike pulled back the blanket that covered the cot he quickly shed his duster and hung it over an exposed beam, he shed his shirt soon after deciding to leave his pants on just in case anyone wandered down. As he lowered he body onto the cot, he closed his eyes and let the familiar scent of Buffy wash over him lulling him into a deep sleep.

oOoOoOo

A/N: soooo what do you guys think about this chapter??? I know there was no song but I mean seriously the gangs been singing and dancing ALL day poor Sods need some rest haha much love please review and let me know xx


	14. Be There

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 13 glad you could understand why there was no song haha..... well I guess in the words of Sweet "its show time!"

Star

Xx

Song list – I'll be there for you – F.R.I.E.N.D.S theme

Disclaimer: I bought the rights for Buffy and characters from Joss at his annual yard sale...... not really I WISH!!!

oOoOoOo

The sun rose high in the sky the gang still slept, it wasn't until 12 pm that a few individuals started to stir. The first was Tara followed closely by Willow, the two witches snuck downstairs keeping in mind that Spike was asleep in the basement silently the two lovers moved around the kitchen pulling out bowls, a frypan and ingredients, after a few minutes the quiet sound of sizzling could be heard in the quiet kitchen and soon after the sweet scent of pancakes filled the kitchen, wafting both upstairs and downstairs.

After a few minutes Dawn came downstairs followed quickly by Xander then Anya and Giles Buffy was the last one down her hair damp from her shower wearing a pair of dark denim cut off shorts and a white tank top. Walking quickly over to the breakfast bar Buffy hopped up grabbing a pancake off the large plate and taking a bite.

"So any musical relations yet?" she asked cocking an eye brow

"Nada, Zilch, Zero" said Xander Buffy nodded as she looked around the kitchen a small frown appeared on her face

"did anyone call Spike for breakfast?" she asked the 6 heads shook sliding off the counter Buffy grabbed a few pancakes off the pile

"He'll need blood" Dawn said "I'll go after breakfast," she added Buffy nodded before she walked to the basement door and descending the stairs

"'Lo Slayer" came Spikes sleepy voice Buffy could feel a blush rising on her cheeks as she caught sight of Spikes naked torso and thanked the Powers That Be the basement was dark

"Hey, er grabbed you some pancakes... look funny shapes" she joked as she walked closed and passed the plate as silence descended again Buffy rubbed her hand up one arm. She could feel Spike's eyes on her trailing over ever inch of exposed skin; Buffy felt a tiny shiver run down her spine she let her eyes dart to his face for a second and smiled when she saw the appreciative leer in his face, she had picked out this outfit with him in mind though she would never admit it. Clearing her throat, she broke Spike out of his trance

"Dawn's gonna run to the butchers and get you some blood later" she said before turning back towards the stairs as she got half way up she stopped and turned to Spike

"All the curtains around the house are closed when you want to come up," she said before finishing her accent up the stairs and closing the door softly behind her. Spike flopped back onto the cot and draped a arm across his eyes he could feel his raging hard on straining against his zipper, those tight little shorts and tight tank top left very little to the imagination. Letting out a frustrated groan Spike tryed to think non sexy thoughts

'hmmm Rupert in a tutu..."

_**Upstairs **_

After closing the door, Buffy saw that only Willow was in the kitchen washing up the breakfast dishes

"Dawn and Tara went to get blood, Xander and Anya went to get some supplies for all of us and Giles left to gather some books that he thinks may help us" Willow babbled Buffy smiled and picked up a tea towel and started to dry the two made idle chit chat and when n they finished walked out onto the front porch and sat on the swinging chair.

"Buffy..." Willow started

"Mmm Wills"

"I'm sorry about everything, I know I've said it after Sweet's first show but....." she trailed off Buffy let out a sigh

"its – its OK Wills"

"No its not Buffy do you really feel 'broken' and everything you've sung about... well I mean of course you do but why didn't you talk to us?" Willow cried tears forming in her eyes. Buffy shut her eyes and rested her head against the back of the chair,

"I-I did talk to Spike" she said with a soft sigh "He's known s-since I came back... he's... he's been there for me" she said softly Willow stared at Buffy

"I know things have been hard, you've never had a 'normal' life since your calling..." she started when music started and Willow started to sing

_**So no one told you life was going to be this way.  
Your job's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's DOA. **_

Buffy couldn't help but smile yep her love life was dead... well the undead she thought as images of Spike flashed across her mind.

Her 'real world' job the Double Meat Palace was DEFFENETLY a joke.

_**  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.  
**_

'tell me about it' Buffy though

_**  
But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too. **_

'Let me in Buffy, let me bear the weight of this burden I put on your shoulders' thought Willow_****_

You're still in bed at ten, the work began at eight.  
You've burned your breakfast, so far, things are going great.  
Your mother warned you there'd be days like these,  
But she didn't tell you when the world has brought you down to your knees. 

Buffy thought back to her mother, Joyce was the best mother anyone could ask for, she wasn't just a mother to herself and Dawn but she became the mother Anya couldn't remember, Xander never had, Tara lost, Willow missed and who Spike loved... a single tear ran down her face, god she wished her mum was here, to fix her a hot chocolate with marshmallows. She could tell all her secrets to her mother and always Joyce's calming words and running her hand over Buffy's golden locks would reassure her fears and giver her strength. _****_

That, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me.  
Seems like you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me.  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with,  
Someone I'll always laugh with, even at my worst, I'm best with you.  


Willow let out a sigh as the music took over for a second, she may not know what Buffy was feeling, but somehow in her own Buffy way she knew what her friends were feeling and managed to make it better somehow it was a gift...

_**  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear,  
Well, it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year.**_

But, I'll be there for you, when the rain starts to pour.  
I'll be there for you, like I've been there before.  
I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too.

As the music faded out Willow turned to Buffy

"I mean it Buff... I'll be there for you"

"Thanks Will, Really" and with that the two of them sat in silence until the rest of the gang returned

oOoOoOo

A/N: so what ya'll think? Read and review please oh and yay willow gets to sing!!! A bit of Willow/Buffy bonding there hope every 1 liked it


	15. Happy

Hey All well here is the latest chapter in Sweets Revenge I hope that you all enjoy it. Many many thanks to all the individuals who have reviewed this story so far

Star xx

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Song List: Be Strong by Delta Goodrem

oOoOoOo

The sun was still high in the sky by the time the entire gang had re-assembled Dawn walked in first carrying a large and heavy brown paper bag filled with various blood bags for Spike and a large raspberry slushy in her other hand. Xander and Anya arrived a few seconds later both carrying 2 bags full of groceries lastly Giles walked in the door the top of his head barely visible over the large and heavy looking pile of books. As everyone settled down Spike walked up the stairs and threw, open the basement door pulling his black shirt over his sculptured chest, his cobalt blue eyes scanning the small kitchen.

"Mornin'" he drawled walking over to the counter where Dawn was sitting picking up her Slushy and taking a sip ignoring her

"Hey" of protest before she grabbed her Slushy back Spike just gave her a cheeky grin before he swaggered over to the fridge and pulled a blood bag out. As he straightened his back up, he jumped a little when he heard the Slayer's voice standing behind him

"Here's a mug," turning around Spike saw Buffy holding a red cup out quirking a eyebrow Spike's gaze flickered between the mug and Buffy. Quickly masking all emotions on her face, she flicked her hair over her shoulder as she quickly said

"Just wash it out after you finish 'kay" after Spike nodded Buffy quickly shoved the mug at him before heading into the Dining Room where Giles was set up piles of books littered the table surface. Sinking down onto the high backed wooden chair Buffy let out a loud sigh as Giles handed her a book without ever taking his eyes off his own thick tome. Glancing down at the worn cover Buffy could make out the images of what she thought could be Runes? Or maybe Greek? Or some weird demon language. Letting out another sigh Buffy flipped open the cover the smell of musty old book rose up and filled her delicate nostrils. Focusing her eyes on the hand written scrawl in front on her she slowly started to decipher the ancient text. Slowly one by one the rest of the Scooby gang filed into the Dining Room Dawn sat on one side of Buffy and Spike on the other Willow and Tara sat opposite her and Anya sat opposite Giles, Xander walked last of all carrying a big box of Doughnuts in one hand and a large powdery doughnut in the other. Placing the box on the table Xander sat down on the chair next to Anya the powder from his doughnut _**'**_sprinkling over the table and floor. Buffy rolled her eyes slightly, and turned her attention back to the old text in front of her she was still a bit pissed at how Xander had acted earlier.

After a few hours later and 2 doughnut runs and Xander on a pizza run the gang decided to call it quits for tonight it had been 2 days since Sweets spell had effect and they were no closer to working out how it had reached them. Glancing up at the clock Buffy stretched her arms over her head they had been reading the musty books for well over 5 hours. Glancing over at Spike under her lashes Buffy let a tiny grin grace her face she could see Spike was itching to get out and work off some tension slay a few demons and the like.

Closing the book in front of her with a loud bang Buffy pushed her chair out and walked into the kitchen, it didn't matter that it was her sworn duty to slay demons and protect the innocent. As of today, they were all on house arrest with the exception of Xander who had his car to get food but nowhere else until they could undo this spell. Pulling open the fridge door Buffy pulled out a carton of juice and poured herself a cup, nudging the back door open she sat on the worn steps and stared out into the darkness. The night called her and she knew Spike felt the same, the inky darkness was like a Siren singing her sultry song beckoning them. Hanging her head Buffy stared down at the worn steps, absorbed in her thoughts she did not hear the back door being opened.

As Giles pulled the door closed behind him softly he felt a pang in his chest when he saw the dejected slump of his slayers shoulders, he was not blind to the sadness that was in her eyes now. Since she was brought back, silently he cursed himself again for not being there to stop Willow from doing the foolish spell and tearing Buffy from heaven. Though Giles couldn't say he was sad she was here, alive with them it was a catch 20/20 situation. Slowly he lowered his body down next to Buffy and just stared out into the dark landscape. Giles knew it called her, the night like he knew it was calling Spike he himself had seen how the bleached vampire was itching to go for some 'rough an' tumble' as he called it. The silence between the pair stretched each lost in their own thoughts; Giles reached out a tentave hand and let it hover over Buffy's right shoulder for a few seconds before pulling it away what could he say to his hurting Slayer?

A soft piano melody started up and after a few seconds Giles started to sing softly

_**Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like your sinking? **_

Buffy's head snapped in Giles direction, inwardly Giles cursed the magic the coursed threw his being and making his inner most thoughts exposed

_**  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it **_

'is it that obvious?' Buffy thought

_**  
You can make it **_

'I believe in you' Giles though looking at Buffy

_**  
Sometime soon I know you'll see**_

'cause when your in you're darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong 

'I'm trying Giles, cant you see? Its like I'm dead inside' she though and the traitorous voice in her mind added _except when your with Spike_ Buffy felt a smile creep onto her face at the thought of him. Spike had definitely turned her Black and White world upside down and he had painted it different shades of grey and colour, he brought a spark back let her be just Buffy not the Slayer or Buffy/Slayer just her. _****_

Where taking each step one day at a time  
You can't loose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive 

Listening to his words Buffy knew he was right he was only repeating what Spike had told her, holding in the resentment she felt wouldn't let her move on, let her LIVE.

_**  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone **_

'I'm here Buffy, we all are' Giles silently pleaded_****_

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong 

Buffy stared at her surrogate father her emerald green eyes pleading with him to understand

'Cant you see? I'm trying Giles I really am'

As she searched his pale blue eyes her shoulders slumped a little more when his eyes only showed compassion and sadness not understanding.

_**  
No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it **_

Shaking her head Buffy felt her heart sink a little more, it wasn't his fault but he just didn't understand, none of them did none knew what it was like to die and then be ripped from paradise then be forced to crawl from your own grave, with the exception of Spike.

_**  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're aloud to cry **_

Buffy let a small grace her face, Giles and the gang were trying they really were and she released with a jolt things weren't as bad as they had been when she first came back, for the first time in a long time she was happy really and truly happy.

_**  
'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong  
**_

As the last of the piano notes faded Buffy felt Giles wrap a arm around her shoulders

"I do realise it must be hard for you Buffy, but we are all here for you, we all care about you" Giles trailed off unsure how to continue. Turning to Giles Buffy still had the small grin on her face.

"I know Giles, I know" standing up Buffy walked back into the house.

oOoOoOo

A/N: soooo a bit heavy what do you think please reviews


	16. B and S

Hey all I though it was time I kicked my muse in the butt and wrote chappie 16 of sweets revenge.... ok this one will not have a song as I need to find the perfect one haha thanks to EVERYONE who took the time to review it means a lot this is a little bit of Spuffy fluffyness before the next heartfelt song is sung please review

Star

Xx

oOoOoOo

As Buffy closed the door behind her, she rested her head lightly against the glass and took a deep breath smiling as she fogged up the cool glass giggling softly she outlined the shape of a heart in the centre of the fog and her delicate and yet deadly finger drew out the letter B. As her finger hovered over the glass, her heart screamed at her to trace out the soft curves of the letter S when she felt a cool hand wrap around her waist, strong fingers crest the front of her stomach letting the sensation of his touching her and his scent wash over her Buffy let out a soft almost inaudible. However as his other hand grasped her hip and pushed her back to their bodies were, pressed together Buffy knew he had heard her. Using all her will she pulled herself away from his embrace and looked up at him threw her long dark lashes, her chest constricted slightly at the pained look that passed across Spike's handsome face. Reaching out Buffy captured his large hand in her own smaller one and squeezed it gently before she turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Standing against the doorway, she peaked around the corner and saw Spike reach out and run his long finger on the window plane she knew he was tracing the heart without looking then she watched as his finger out lined the B, before sliding down and adding something of his own. As she saw his body turn to walk away Buffy let out a silent eep and quickly and silently ran away from her spying place and into the living room. Holding her breath she watched as Spike walked in and picked up the TV remote and start to flick threw channels.

_**CLICK**_

"Got a pesky cat allergy? Well here's..."_****_

CLICK

"Now chop the vegetables into neat cubes and..."_****_

CLICK  


"This week on when animals attack..."

_**  
CLICK**_

"Watch as the predator stalks his prey"

As Buffy eyed Spike about to change the channel, she used her Slayer speed and grabbed the remote

"Oi Slayer" Spike yelled

"Ohhhhh no I am not playing the 'let's look at every channel for 2 seconds' game nuh uh" she said putting on her resolve face for what felt like a eternity Blue clashed with Green pulling his eyes away Spike gave a little pout and mumbled

"Wasn't gonna change the soddin' channel... bossy bint"

Buffy gave a little laugh and tucked the remote into her back pocket as she walked out of the room walking past the dining room she saw Giles had come back inside and himself, Tara, Willow and Dawn were flipping through some more books. A small **TINY **part of her felt bad at not helping but her curiosity had reached its peak at what Spike had done on the window plane. As she neared the door, her heart speed up first glance showed her the fog had disappeared leaning in close she let out a stream of hot air instantly creating the desired effect. Waiting she watched as if by magic the faint outline of the heart appeared, then the letter B lastly she saw the very faint elegant letter S appeared and a arrow drawn threw the heart. A warmth spread threw her chest as she looked once more at the B + S side-by-side hearing the front door open she pulled herself away from the door and with a smile on her face, she walked over to the cupboard and started pulling out the necessary paper plates and heading into the dining room...

oOoOoOo

A/N: soooo waht do you all think I hope it was ok review


	17. Lust and Fear

Hey All well here is the latest chapter in sweets revenge I hope that you enjoy it sorry that there has been a delay but I have been very worried about friends and family in the bush fire ravaged areas of Victoria

Regards

Star

Xx

Song List – Afraid by Vanessa Hudgens

oOoOoOo

As she walked into the room Buffy had to suppress a small chuckle on one end of the large table piles of books had been shoved to make room so that the large stacks of pizza and doughnut boxes could be spread out over the remaining area. A few of the lids had been opened already and the missing slices could be seen in Dawn and Xander's hands smiling softly Buffy placed the paper plates onto the table and reached over to open the box she hoped had her favourite pizza in BBQ chicken. Flipping the lid, she pulled out a large cheese-y slice and bit in.

"Ow ed da reercher o?" she asked Giles placed his pizza onto the plate

"What was the Buffy?" he asked. Snapping her head up a faint blush spread across her face as she saw everyone's eyes on her swallowing she coughed

"Ermmm I said how did the research go."

Giles let out a soft chuckle,

"Well it hasn't really..."

"Yeah we think the spell will last until whatever Sweet wanted has been achieved" Willow butted in enthusiasm written all over her face

"Ah uh" murmur Buffy her gaze was drawn over to Dawn and Spike. Envy rose in her chest as she watched the easiness between the two, then jealousy came to play as well as Dawn snuggled into Spikes side her eyes fluttering open and shuts and the gentleness of Spikes hand as it brushed hair off her forehead squeezing her eyes shut for a moment and when she opened them again she saw Dawn was asleep. Softly running her fingers threw Dawns long brown hair she turned to Spike

"Can you help me get her upstairs?" nodding Spike scooped his small charge into his arms nodding the two made their way towards the staircase. With Buffy in the lead, they walked up Spike waited as Buffy pushed open Dawn's door and pulled back the covers. As she moved aside Buffy watched as Spike placed Dawn carefully onto the bed and pull the covers over her till just the tips of her shoulders were showing looked around the room Spike walked over to the large armchair and picked up a stuffed Elephant and placed it under the covers next to her. As he looked up his gaze locked onto Buffy's

"You're good at that," she said as she brush Dawn's hair from her face again

"Yeah well, 've done it enough" he said softly his gaze flicking between Dawn, the arm chair and Buffy suddenly it clicked

"You stayed here... I mean with her didn't you when I was..."

Spike cut her off

"Yeah made a promise to a lady, 'sides Bit had nightmares too..." he trailed off averting his eyes from her own. Letting out a little sigh Buffy walked over to the door and flipped the light switch off after a few moments she felt Spike beside her and she pulled the door close. Turning to walk to the stairs, she felt Spike grab her arm and seconds later, she crashed into the hard planes of his chest. She heard him mutter

"Bugger this" before his soft lips crashed onto hers, closing her eyes she let the sensation wash over her a soft gasp escaped threw her lips. Not one to miss an opportunity Spike slipped his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Letting out a moan Buffy felt herself reacting to his touch her arms coming to a rest around his neck as her own tongue started to dance with his.

Spike groaned as he felt Buffy kissing him back, sliding a hand up he twirled her long hair in his fingers and he backed them up until Buffy's back rested against a wall his free hand reached down to cup her arse and softly kneaded the flesh. A shiver of delight ran through him as he felt Buffy pushing up against him the heady scent of her arousal was enough the make his cock twitch. Without warning, he lifted her up and pressed her tightly against the wall he groaned as their groins connected.

As Spike pulled his lips away from Buffy, she let out a little whimper, which soon turned to a soft moan when he placed open mouth kisses along her neck stopping to suck on the soft flesh every now and then. Through the haze, Buffy heard Spike murmuring something against her skin trying to gather her wits she strained to hear the soft words

"I...love...you... love you... love" without thinking Buffy opened her mouth

"I lo..." snapping her head up she froze quickly she detangled her arms from around Spike's neck

"Oh..." she started uncrossing her legs and whimpered to be put down slowly Spike lowered her until her feet rested on the polished floorboards, Buffy could feel his chest heave as he sucked in deep breaths his head in the crook of her neck.

Gently pushing him off of her Buffy gently shook her head

"I... I'm sor..."

"Don't" Spike cut her off "I can't... I can't do this again" he said softly as he turned and started to walk down the stairs

"You-your not leaving?" she asked softly causing Spike to stop mid step not turning around he softly said

"Not leavin' you silly bint" then let out a small sigh before continuing his descent down the stairs leaving Buffy alone on the landing. Leaning against the wall Buffy raised a hand and traced her lips closing her eyes she could hear a soft guitar melody the words flowed from her mouth pulled by Sweets spell

_**Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze **_

Letting the memories and sensations of what just occurred wash over her Buffy wish Spike was by her side. A tear fell down her cheek she nearly told Spike she loved him, before she froze

_**  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see **_

The memory of Angel her 'great love' came to her mind's eye, since him then Parker she was afraid...

_**  
Then this fear comes over me **_

Afraid to love

_**  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me **_

'I really don't' she thought as her mind brought up the image of Spike walking down the stairs._****_

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me 

'You would never leave me' she though as she pictured Spike cerulean blue eyes

_**  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me **_

'Never break me'_****_

You got a way of easing me out of myself 

'You know me better then myself'

_**  
I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy  
Please understand that it's not you it's what I do **_

As she walked over to the railing she caught a glimpse of leather

'Please understand I only have the shattered pieces of my heart left, what if their not enough.... I can't love... it scares me'

_**  
Just when I'm about to run I realize what I've become**_

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me

Now I wonder what you think of me  
Don't know why I break so easily 

As another tear fell down her cheek something Spike said in what felt like a life time ago

'I'm scared I'm not worth a second go'

_**  
All my fears are armed surrounding me **_

_**I can't get no sleep **_

As she slid down the wall Buffy could help but think

'I can't hide from myself'

_**  
I keep runnin in circles around you  
Are you the trap I wanna fall into??**_

'I want you... I love you..."_****_

Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me 

'everything... everyone I love leave me'

_**  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

'can I risk him? Risk my heart?'

_**Why am I so afraid to crash down and lose my heart again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me  
Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again  
I don't know, I can't see, what's come over me**_

Staying still Buffy looked out the window to the right on the wall opposite of her the moon casting small rays onto the floor after a little while she picked her self up and headed down the stairs

oOoOoOo

A/N: so what do you all think a lil near spuffy lovin lol now you know what to do please read and review xx


	18. Uh oh!

Heya all well here is my latest chapter in Sweets Revenge I do hope that you all enjoy it reviews are welcome *wink wink*

Peace... Love... Happiness!!

Star (a.k.a Guitarbabe2005)

Xx

Disclaimer – I own my own little world =)

~ Song list ~

Just So You Know by Jesse McCartney

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

p.s – thanks to moongirl818 for the song idea and review and also to Luna dusk, Angelus's childe, rkm and JessMess for reviewing if I have left anyone out I DEEPLY apologise and appreciate your review =) they made me warm and fuzzy along with feeding my muse =p *cough* hint *cough* lol

p.s.s I KNOW that the first song in this chapter is SOOOOO close to the song in the last chapter but the SONG BEGGED to be used so who am I to argue ;p

oOoOoOo

As her feet padded down the stairs her heart was heavy and her lips slightly swollen running her tongue over her bottom lip she let the last of Spike's taste wash over her taking a deep breath she focused all her attention on the front door mentally counting the steps down

'_7...6...5...4...3...2...1'_

As her feet evened out her green eyes darted into the dining room seeing Giles sitting behind a mountain of books one open in his right hand and his left balancing a tea cup. Looking to her right she saw Willow, Xander and Anya playing Monopoly Anya loudly declaring herself the bank, as she was the only one who understood the TURE value of money. Sweeping her gaze again through both rooms her eyes widened and her breathing quickened as the blonde hair man wasn't anywhere she could see. White-hot panic flooded her body as her eyes picked out the slight gap in the front door

'_he said he wouldn't go!'_ feeling tears pooling in her eyes Buffy scrambled her way up the stairs not caring if anyone saw through her panicked haze Buffy could hear the soft voice of Tara calling her name. Pushing her door open she ran quickly over to her window pushing up the frame she ignoring the sound of cracking wood as her Slayer strength turned the pine into splinters. Scrambling out she lay back against the cold worn roof tiles sucking in deep breaths of frigid air. Calming down her mind ran at a million miles as she stared up at the sky her emerald eyes searching for what she wasn't sure. The combination of the cold tiles and air was letting the cold creep deeper and deeper into her body making her limbs heavy not that she cared at this stage she was so desperate to feel something.

Lolling her head to the side Buffy watched as the moonlight danced over her tanned skin turning it milky white,

'_Where is he' _she though closing her eyes letting her senses take over she didn't feel the normal tingly's ripple through her body. feeling the tears well up behind her lids she squeezed them tighter crying was weakness none were privy to even alone on her roof tears were reserved for the moments she was truly alone

'_Until Spike came along' _whispered a little voice in her head 'we_ can be weak with him'_

"Only because he's strong" she whispered back letting the familiar feelings wash through her again as she softly started to sing

_**Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough **_

'_Angel... Riley..." _she thought softly

_**  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass **_

Memories flooded her mind of her failed romances

'_god I'm 20 years old and I'm a commitment-phobe'_

_**  
Before you know it you're frozen  
**_

_**But something happened  
For the very first time with you **_

Heat flooded her cheeks as she remembered the first and only time she and Spike had sex, the feelings she had were too intense for a random screw... been there got the shirt thanks to Parker jerk that he was

_**  
My heart melted into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's lookin 'round  
Thinking I'm going crazy  
**_

'I love him... why cant I SAY IT' she though her face twisting

_**  
But I don't care what they say **_

'_but at the same time I do'_

_**  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth **_

'_they don't know the real you_

_**  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing **_

'_can I love at all? All I have left are the shattered pieces... will they be enough? Am __**I**__ enough'_

_**  
You cut me open and I**_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open  


Hearing a sound against the tiles she jumped up and twisted her body anticipation ran through her as she hoped it was Spike. Her heart falling a little when she saw Tara maker her way towards her sitting close a soft sad smile graced her face as she looked at the white witch. Sweets spell urging her to finish

_**  
Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud **_

'_Xander and Giles hate him...'_

_**  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt **_

'_would they make me chose... between him or them?'_

_**  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling **_

Jenny Calenders face flew to the front of her mind the Angels

'_Huph great love... not' __**  
**_

Tara guided Buffy's head to rest in her lap, letting her tiny blonde friend sing out her pain, it meant she was healing though the blonde witch wondered how much having Spike helped the slayer. Their aura's were beautiful together his silver mixing with her gold.

'_what happened when they put Dawn to bed' _the witch thought remembering how Spike stormed down the stairs and out the front door only to come back in a few moments later mumbling something about women and stubborn bints before storming into the basement

_**  
But nothing's greater  
Than the rush that comes with your embrace **_

As Tara gently stroked her hair almost in a motherly way Buffy couldn't help but wish Spike was there his body instinctively knowing how to make her better

_**  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe**_

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you 

Tara's eyes widened Buffy was in love with Spike she was sure of it the way they interacted with each other left little room for doubt whether they knew it or not they instinctively were drawn together

_**  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
**_

'_will I learn to open my heart again?.... can he put together all the pieces of my shattered heart?'_

_**  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open**_

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see  


'_I wasn't always cold... even before I died... I'm – I'm more alive now then I was before I jumped'_

'_Our heart was broken shattered beyond repair' _came her little voice at the back of her mind _'But Spike's slowly fixing it'_

_**  
I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
**_

'_I wont let them destroy this before I can TRY' _Buffy thought

_**  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I **_

And the voice inside her head said nothing silently agreeing _****_

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

As she finished Tara's hand stopped, Buffy could feel the blonde witch take a breath

"W-w-we need-d to talk B-b-Buffy"

oOoOoOo

Buffy's whole being tensed as the soft spoken witch took a breath, steeling herself against the lesson of 'how this is a bad idea' 1-0-1 she felt Tara moving her hand again through her blond hair

"Y-y-you love him?" Tara stuttered softly her voice baring no trace of malice or disgust just simple understanding waves of calm crashed over her battle worn body her heart and mind resting arms tired of fighting each other

"I do..." she whispered softly her eyes staring up at the stars picking out the constellations, her heart clenching and her lungs screamed for oxygen as she held her breath waiting for Tara to start telling her how bad of a idea it was to love him. The good witch squeezed her hand

"y-you make a b-beautiful aura together" she said softly as she stood up pausing a moment before she added laughing softly "and beautiful m-music." Buffy lay there as Tara left her heart feeling a little lighter Dawn and Tara were on her side they didn't care about the past more specifically Spike's past but the present and the ever looming future. Finally feeling the cold that had crept into her joints she shivered moving slowly she made her way toward the window she could almost hear the sound of her teeth chattering. As she swang her leg back over the frame she couldn't help but let the déjà vu wash over herself remembering a few years ago sneaking in and out whilst Joy slept soundly a few doors down. As she turned to close the window she felt the familiar tingles run down her spine only moments before she heard the familiar voice exclaim

"Are you daft?" turning she saw Spike leaning against her door frame before he pushed himself off and stormed over to her wardrobe throwing a thick sweater at her.

"Your bloody freezing its bloody 1 degree out there (A/N: temp in Celsius) tugging the knit fabric over her body she could feel the warmth slowly creeping back into her body. Running a hand through her thick blonde hair she let out a sigh and walked towards her door, her body to tired to fight, and she knew if he asked anything she didn't have the energy to fight him, not anymore. Walking to the door opposite her own she gently opened the door and saw Dawn was no longer in her bed. Feeling Spikes hand gently rubbing her arms she heard him softly say

"Bit woke up when demon girl started yelling about the soddin' game an' how it was rigged or somethin'" Buffy felt her mouth form a soft 'O' turning she came face to face with the object of her desire her emerald eyes soaking in each feature memorising each line and scar feeling his hands stop moving she whispered softly

"Why?"

His cerulean blue eyes searched hers looking for a answer

"Why what love?" his voice filtered over her sending waves of calm over her, gulping she straightened her spine and squared her shoulders

"Why... love me?" she tried to smile weakly her eyes looking ever where but at him. Spike let out a soft gasp her question not what he had been expecting instinctively he moved his body away from her his stance becoming rigid and defensive as he processed her question a million and one answers running through his mind however he didn't know why but he knew that a lot was being placed on his answer.

His eyes looked over his slayer her body was worn, she was exhausted and her little stint on the roof wouldn't have helped much he knew that and he knew her body the tiny tremble in her shoulders and the faint bags under her eyes was proof enough. This spell was taking its toll on her grimacing slightly as he remembered what the last spell had don't to her, forcing her to admit her greatest secret in such a manner it had slapped her sister and friends in the face leaving its mark as real as if her own hand had done.

As Buffy watched his face she could see many emotions run over his face, reflecting the many sides of Spike finally she saw his face twisted in a grimace rejection stronger than anything she ever felt pierced her heart and she turned and made her way towards the stairs.

Still lost in his though Spike glanced up and saw Buffy turn to walk away and start down the stairs, moving quickly he grabbed her arm his eyes probing hers once more searching for answers he saw pain, sadness, embarrassment flashing through her emerald eyes followed by a flash of something he couldn't name as she turned away from his probing eyes

"'s a loaded question that love," he whispered softly his long pale fingers gently turning her head towards his letting out a sigh he opened his mouth and the words he meant to say died in his throat as Sweets spell took over again

_**I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,  
I just can turn away**_

It was true they were mortal enemies he shouldn't love her it went against the grain, a small smirk flashed across his face not that he ever went with the grain but still

_**  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away  
**_

He greedily took in all her features, the way her skin felt under his fingers, her heavenly scent.

_**  
I shouldn't love you  
but I want to,**_

Spike was sure his un-beating cold heart fluttered with life as he saw what he was sure as hope flashing through Buffy's emerald depths

_**  
I just can turn away  
I shouldn't see you  
but I can't move  
I can't look away  
**_

'_I bloody love you' his mind screamed 'there's not soddin' rhyme or reason just do'_

_**  
And I don't know  
How to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop**_

'_been there done that got the bloody t-shirt... it was hopless trying to get 'er out me mind but... but I don't want to pet, your the blood in my veins your everything'_ _****_

Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it

'_I don't want to'_

_**  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you**_

'_I did I tried so bleedin' hard' _seeing tears well in her eyes spike gently brushed at the traitor tears

_**  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**_

'_I need to get this out once and for all' _he though with a sigh how much more could he go through?_****_

It's getting hard to, be around you  
There's so much I can't say,  
do you want me to have feelings  
and look the other way  


Spike felt Buffy tensing more under his hands as those words left his lips he was positive he felt her head shake softly

_**  
And I don't know  
how to be fine, when I'm not  
Cause I don't know  
How to make this feeling stop**_

Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  


Spike could feel the tears burn against his own eyes as the wall he built so long ago around his heart finally collapse crashing down around him. How one tiny blonde girl could do it he didn't know

_**  
This emptiness is killing me**_

He was so sick of being alone not enough for anyone, un-loved for over a hundred years with only the memory of his mother and sister and the love of an adolescent who in many ways was the sister he lost. But never in a hundred and twenty years had someone loved him for him other than those considered family Dru never truly loved him.

_**  
and I'm wondering why I waited so long  
Looking back I realize,  
it was always there to stand spoken  
and I'm waiting here  
been waiting here  
**_

'_Always bloody waiting'_ blinking he forced the thought to the back of his mind

_**  
mmmm.....  
**_

he felt the shock register on his face as Buffy gently intertwined her hand with his so they sat palm to palm her eyes searching his own as her other free hand cupped his cheek. Spike could see the fresh tears welling in her eyes and a pang of guilt flushed through him he knew it was because of him his goddess was in tears

_**  
Just so you know  
this feeling is taking control of me  
and I can't help it**_

He felt more so then saw Buffy raise up on her tip toes so they were similar heights

_**  
I won't sit around  
I can't let it win now  
I thought you should know  
I tried my best to let go, of you**_

Spike let his tongue run over his dried lips as Buffy's face moved a little closer towards his own her sweat hot breath rushing softly over his face

_**  
but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know**_

As the last not fell from his lips he felt Buffy crash her own upon his her hand sliding around his neck softly playing with the soft hairs at the nape of his neck as her lips gently moved across his as he tongue slid freely over his bottom lip begging for entrance. Sliding his free hand up he tangeled it in Buffy's long golden hair and crushing their bodies together. He memorised the soft whimpers she made as he granted her entrance and his own tongue met her and they started dancing. A memory appeared behind his eyes

"_Thas ____**all we**__**'**____**ve ever done**__**" letting out a low groan he pressed his lips harder onto Buffy's own when suddenly a choking sound made them pull apart turning both emerald and cerulean eyes widened Xander was staring up at them his face deathly white...**_

oOoOoOo

A/N: OMG well there you go I sadly think that this story is coming to a close as I think to many more songs and it will be over kill and seriously can any one say

Denial table for one, Buffy is gonna have to man up =p

Now see that little button below? Hit is and leave me a little review pleasesssssssssss I am not above begging ;p please please please haha xx

p.s sorry bout the cliffy but meh its 2 am atm and I am pooped


	19. Even the strongest fall

Oooo well firstly BIG BIG BIGGGGG thank you to all who reviewed I am super psyched that you did means a lot =)

Gotta say this is one of my fave stories to write I love the way music can portray a range of emotions =)

Here is chapter 19, as I said last chapter I do not think that there will be many more left but I DO hope you have all enjoyed the ride

oOoOoOo

_**The greatest griefs are those we cause ourselves**_**. – **_**Sophocles**_

~~~~~{

Buffy's emerald eyes flickered down the stairs to her pale friend and back up to Spikes cerulean blues and the back again, she felt spike release his hold on her. A fresh wave of guilt and pain washed over her as she felt Spike moving away from her

"W-w-w-w-wah" slurred Xander still in shock Buffy opened her mouth trying to talk but nothing came out so she closed it again taking in Xander's appearance she blurted out

"IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" instantly she regretted her natural defence mechanism she felt Spike stiffen before his silky voice muttered

"I knew it" before he turned and stormed down the stairs his leather duster billowing around him as he shoved his shoulder into Xander's side. Buffy saw the twinge in his profile as she knew the chip had fired snapping out of her daze Buffy felt the remorse flood through her veins like molten lava scorching and blistering her from the inside out. Running down the stairs, she passed Xander who reached out a hand to her. Side stepping him Buffy hurried after the cloud of leather and bleach as she heard his heavy boots moving down the basement stairs pulling to door closed behind her. She hurried down the steps her hand running along the wall pulling the light switch on behind her as she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Spike sprawled out on the old cot one arm draped over his eyes the other hanging limp by his side. Slinking slowly on the bottom step she stared at his still figure neither saying a word. Minutes passed each tick of the clock felt like an eternity taking a deep breath she let it out shakily

"I-I'm sorry I didn't think I-I" she trailed off unsure how to continue letting her head rest on her knees she mentally slapped her self why did she keep hurting him she LOVED him and a memory rose of Spike telling her

_You always the hurt the one you love_ she heard Spike let out a sigh and sit up. She waited a moment before looking up at him his blue eyes staring into her own green ones, Spikes face hardened slightly and Buffy watched as brick by painstaking brick he built his wall back up around himself they sat like that for a long moment just staring. Each just taking in the other finally Spike spoke his voice low and hard

"See love, this is our problem, I care too much and you, well, you couldn't care less."

Each word he spoke was like a barb to her heart lodging itself deeper and deeper

"I cant be around you right now pet" he said softly

'_Don't you give up now please'_ she silently prayed Spike let out a loud groan as he started to walk up the stairs about half way up he turned and ran a pale hand over his face as he looked at her once more before turning shaking his head she heard him mutter

"My life has become the punch line for a bloody seriously disturbed joke." Whether she was supposed to hear it or not she didn't know but still she knew he needed more than 'I didn't think' he needed to understand the dark locked part of her mind, he needed to understand why she was so broken

"E-e-everyone thinks that I'm indestructible. That I'm the girl who never flinches, who always has a smile on her face." She let out a long sigh "I'm so tired of it. I don't want to live behind a wall of laughter and smiles anymore, I just want them to understand. For them to understand how hard it is to be me sometimes. And I have to deal with all this crap, and still be expected to be happy. It's not fair. How come everyone else can fall apart, but I have to keep it together... alone?" at some stage during her speech the tears had started to fall and Spike came to sit next to her not touch but at the same time not far away

"Your not alone pet, you got the whole damned Scooby army yeah and the bite size and even me, s'not like I'm gonna let you beat all the nasty buggers out there still need to get my rocks off with this chip an' all" they sat in silence once more

"But pet" spike started as he stood up rubbing the back of his neck "I can't do the hiding in the shadows any more, done that all me bloody life and I just can't do it, I love you pet... probably always will but I know when to cash in my chips and call in a night yeah don't rightly fancy wakin' up with a steak to me heart." After he finish Buffy felt her whole body go numb as his heavy boots walked up the stairs and out the door as the tears built up she felt the familiar pierce in her heart. Did she finally push him to far?

oOoOoOo

A/N: ooo well there you go more drama and angst but don't worry the next chapter is happier and quite possibly the last one not to sure yet but I think its time to lay this baby down *Sniff* I mean there is only so much I can do to them really well please review and let me know what you think xx


	20. Take The High or Low Road?

Hey all WELL here is my latest chapter I have been swamped with university classes ect and yeah no excuse but here is the latest chapter I hope that you all enjoy it =)

Star

Xx

oOoOoOo

_**You have three choices. You can give up, give in, or give it your all.**__****_

_**- Unknown**_

~~~~~{

The sinking feeling the in pit of her stomach intensified until she was sure it was knotted beyond all hope. How many times had they been in this position, she let out a sigh and fisted her hair in her hands, her thin fingers twisting and tugging at her blonde locks. Spurring a memory to rise to the surface of Spike and her limbs twisted mouths fused as if trying to get into the other skin. The way he grunted low and manly as his piano fingers twisted into her locks tugging her head to suit his movements as he slowly slid his length into her... snapping her head up Buffy cleared the thought from her head as she rubbed her legs together desperate for the friction. Feeling the familiar burn of tears rise up her heart twisted as his words washed over her once more

'_I know when to cash in my chips and call it a night' _

Each word ripped and tore at the shattered pieces of her heart as the reality of the situation washed over her. She had really done it, she had finally pushed him to far, she felt a wail rise in her throat at the thought. Pushing it down she slowly rose on her feet, she messed up... BIG time and now the ball was well and truly in her court and she knew this was the last serve of the game her next move held the power to make or break her... them... him, EVERONE. Taking a shaky breath Buffy moved over to the cot and lay down her body weary nuzzling her head into the pillow she breathed in deeply Spikes scent still lingered here. As his scent washed over her providing a sense of comfort Buffy let the dark fingers of sleep pull her under.

_***DREAM* **_

_**Her body was weary and each step was agony as she walked down a unfamiliar road alone slowly she lifted one bloodied arm to wrap around her torso, agonising pain rushed through her being almost crippling her. Keeping her eyes on the road she trudged forward biting her lip as she stumbled along the road. Finally the winding path stopped looking up Buffy saw she came to a fork in the road running her hand over her face she sighed which road to take. Hearing soft foot steps behind her Buffy spun around and there stood her mother, tears pricked her eyes she looked happy. Smiling Joyce opened her arms and Buffy ran into them relishing at the feel of her mother's arms once more. **_

"_**mum" she said softly as Joyce's hands ran over her hair and soothing noises fell from her lips **_

"_**Buffy oh Buffy" Joyce whispered happiness clear in her voice "How I've missed you" **_

"_**I've missed you to mum," Buffy sighed lifting her head up a little she turned her head back towards the fork **_

"_**so what one are you thinking?" she asked wincing as a fresh wave of pain washed over her and a slight trickle of blood fell from a cut above her eye. Joyce gave her a sad look **_

"_**I can't help you Buffy" she said sadly "it's your choice, you have three choices. The first you can give up and go back the way you came" Joyce pointed back to the windy path following her mother's gaze Buffy gasped as she saw every major point in her life replay on the turns. **_

"_**The second you can give in" Joyce continued as she pointed down one of the forks as Buffy's emerald eyes rested on the sight before her. She let out a sad sob as she saw the gang sitting around the magic box table laughing and Dawn and Spike resting on the ladder talking as Spikes eyes flickered over towards Buffy her heart buckled at the expression of longing on his face which she saw reflected on the image of herself. As the cerulean and emerald eyes clashed only to have herself pull their gazes apart, doming them to be alone.**_

"_**or" Joyce whispered "you can give it your all" she smiled as she pointed down the last road looking baffy felt a warmth spread through her body like wild fire at the sight before her. There in her kitchen sat Spike drinking from a novelty 'I Bite' cup as he leaned over to help Dawn with her home work and for his hand to cover her own intertwining their fingers the pad of his thumb rubbing the back of her hand. **_

_**Shaking her head Buffy looked to her mother **_

"_**What should I do" she whispered her eyes full of tears. Joyce gently cupped Buffy's chin**_

"_**follow your heart sweetheart follow your heart" she said softly Buffy looked down the road she came from there stood all the major players in her life holding out inviting hands their eyes begging her to live in her past. Next she turned down the road of denial as she dubbed it in her head there stood all her friends, sister and Spike. The majority of faces happy with the exception of Spike who looked pained, Dawn who looked as if she had the weight of the world on her shoulders and Tara who watched the whole thing with pity on her face. They help out their hands beckoning her to join their ranks.**_

_**Finally she turned down the last road there stood Spike his face radiating love, happiness and warmth as he held out a inviting hand. Taking a deep breath Buffy felt her eyes flicker amongst the three choices again and again squaring her shoulders Buffy let the tears fall freely down her face she knew what she had to do turning to her mother for the last time she whispered**_

"_**I love you" as she squared her shoulders and started walked towards her chosen path**_

oOoOoOo

A/N: OMG I no Major cliffy please review and let me know what you think if I get

10+ reviews I will update in 2 days

15+ reviews I will update in 1 day

Hope you enjoyed the latest chap of sweets revenge


	21. Gotta Find You

Heya all well *tear* this is the last chapter I have to say this was a freakin wonderful rush. This story is one of my baby's and the fact it brought a bunch of you happiness reading it means the world to me. Especially as it took me FOREVER to finish so thanks to EVERYONE who stuck with me love you all.

Star

Xx

Track Listing

Gotta Find You by Joe Jonas

SPECIAL SHOUT OUT to

The Queen of Confusion

TheSwannsSparrow

Mina Ina Cooper

Lucas4everPeyton

tanith-4486

You guys ROCKED with your super speedy FREAKIN FAB-TASTIK reviews

IF I missed anyone out I am sorry I love you all

oOoOoOo

**"When a defining moment comes along, you can do one of two things. Define the moment, or let the moment define you."******

_**- From Tin Cup**_

~~~~~{

_Previously_

_Taking a deep breath Buffy felt her eyes flicker amongst the three choices again and again squaring her shoulders Buffy let the tears fall freely down her face she knew what she had to do turning to her mother for the last time she whispered_

"_I love you" as she squared her shoulders and started walked towards her chosen path_

_**~~~~{**_

_***CONTINUE***_

_**Reaching out her hand she felt another reach out to meet hers long pale fingers intertwined with her own pulling her close to his body her body sighed in relief as her soft curves met his hard planes. She smiled looking up to meet his cerulean blue eyes. Slowly she felt the ache and throbbing leaving her body looking down she saw all her wounds healing until she was finally whole**_

_***END DREAM***_

Waking up with a gasp Buffy rested her head against her knees, the dream was so clear, so vivid she knew she couldn't ignore it, she didn't WANT to. Her heart had made its choice and consequences be damned, throwing her legs over the edge of the cot she scrambled up the stairs her chest heaving from the complete emotional and mental epiphany she just had, it was him... it was ALWAYS him she was so blind. Throwing open the basement door she faintly heard the sound of a plate shattering on the floor as Willow jumped from the sudden noise. Standing still for a moment she only heard the blood rushing in her ears and the slow painful beating of her heart. Where would he go? Did he leave? She felt a hand on her arm, looking up she saw Willow's worried eyes stare into her own.

"Buffy what's wrong" she said softly

"Everything" she moaned softly "I really screwed up Will's" as the tears started burning her eyes again.

"Honey..." Willow started Buffy cut her off

"I-I need to talk to Spike" Buffy sucked in a shaky breath glancing at the clock it read midnight as if mocking her, letting her know this was one of the times he could safely leave her.

Willow cocked her head to the side something was up, the tiny red head thought back to Spikes own dramatic exit from the basement only a hour ago. She remembered the loud snarl he let out when Xander tried taunting him once more, and how Dawn's blue eyes widened with worry as she tried to stop the blond vampire from walking out the front door. Even Tara, joined in using her silent ways to try and calm down the vampire and get him to remain in the house. At first she thought it was because of Buffy's instance everyone stay together but now seeing her blond friend so frazzled and upset. Willow had the distinct feeling that there was more to the story and someone had ripped pages from her notes.

"Buff, Spike left about a hour ago... actually pretty much right after he left the basement, he well he hopped on his motorbike and I... I haven't seen him since"

Willows words hit her like a slap in the face, mumbling incoherently under her breath Buffy backed out of the room and her body moved robotically to sit on the stairs her eyes glistening with unshed tears rested on the door. Through her haze she heard the gang talking to her but it was like she was listening underwater their words distorted as her green eyes bore into the rich mahogany door.

It was just a door now however she felt it become her prison warden, she knew it was unsafe to leave the house with the spell on her, all kinds of nasty's could and would take advantage. The door also taunted her he had left through it... left her.

He wasn't here, she felt the tears that she had been holding back finally break free from their dam as the fat tears stained her now pale cheeks. A soft guitar melody filled the air as the words her heart was screaming finally spilt from her lips like a waterfall of pent up emotion

_**Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am**_

"Oh Buffy" whimpered Dawn as her sisters anguish washed over the group Dawn knew that her pain came from Spikes departure .

As Spike leaned against the tree she felt each word that rolled off Buffy's tongue strike him like a ray of sunshine. Pulling his fist back he punched the tree relishing in the pain as his fist entered the hard flesh of the tree. He knew it would hurt her to find out that he had left but he sighed as he extracted his fist he needed to cool down move away from the situation before he did something stupider moving closer he listened to the next part of her song

_**  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
**_

Buffy let the tears roll down her face her mind taunting her

'_he's gone, gave up, you're not enough... he's gone, gave up, you're not enough'_

Gone....

That word was the bane of her existence almost everything she loved was gone. Thats when she felt the warm tingle rush down her spine... Spike was he here

_**  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, you're not that far**_

Moving slowly Buffy walked until she was standing at the door reacing out a hand she touched the cool wood before resting her forehead against it. She was sure he was here she could almost smell him._****_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

_**I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

As those words slipped free of her lips everyone, couldn't help but remember the last time she sang, the words that turned their insides into blocks of ice.

'_Give me something to sing about. I need something to sing about.'_

Giles watched with a heavy heart, his slayer was in pain... and once again it was their fault, he sighed it was time he accepted that his slayer was once more in love with a vampire,

'At least' he mused 'Spike is better then Angel the poncy bugger' as he looked around at their little makeshift family he could see that the others were thinking similar things as they watched their slayer who looked so broken and alone. Spike had brought their Buffy back, she had her reason to sing!

Buffy took a deep breath her free hand reached out and gripped the cold metal of the door knob and twisted pulling the door open so hard a audible crack could be heard.

_**Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah  
**_

Buffy's breath caught in her throat, there in all his leather clad glory stood Spike his hand still held against the wood of the door. Letting out a small sob of relief Buffy took a deep breath as the music urged her to continue. As she stared into his blue eyes the words slipped out easily.

_**  
You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the colour of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far**_

"never far pet" Spike whispered his own eyes boring into Buffy's the two of them lost in their own little word as one of Spike pale hands reached out and trailed his long fingers down her bronze cheek before rubbing the pad of his thumb over his full pink lips._****_

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Xander watched the interaction between his best friend and one time crush and the blood sucking leach, he hadn't seen Buffy this happy in a long time. And the words of her song were not lot on him as he remembered once more how lifeless Buffy had sounded during Sweet's last spell

'_Give me something to sing about. I need something to sing about.'_

How could he deny his friend anything? Could he REALLY push his hatred for Spike away? He had helped even when he though Buffy was lost to them all, he was the only one Dawn would let look after her. And he HAD made a better pool partner then Giles. Maybe just maybe he could accept this... whatever THIS was.

_**  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

Her heart rejoiced and beat wildly against her chest, it felt good to finally say what her heart had been screaming. _****_

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

It was true she HAD been living in the past and now it was time to live for the moment...

_**  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah**_

As spike gripped one of her tiny hands in his own larger ones he whispered softly

"You found me love"_**  
**_

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

Tara let out a happy sigh the aura's surrounding the blond pair were beautiful never had the good witch EVER seen. The colours melding and moulding into each other. A happy smile graced her face true love was a rare and wonderful thing indeed

_**You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you**_

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

As the last note fell from her lips Buffy launched herself into Spikes arms her emerald eyes stared into his cerulean orbs looking for any sign of hesitation. Seeing none she crashed her lips onto his own. Willing every his to understand what her body was telling him knowing that her mouth would more than likely not cooperate and blurt out something wayyyyyy out in left field. After a moment she pulled away and whispered

"I love you" her heart rejoicing at the ease of saying those three words, saw smiled softly as she watched the play of emotions run through his eyes until they warmed consumed with his love for her

"I love you to pet"

As Spike pressed his lips to hers once more a gasp escaped Dawn's mouth as everyone glowed a fiery red Spike and Buffy pulled apart worry etched in their eyes as the glow increased until everyone had to cover their eyes. As the glowing increased a mystical wind started to rage around them causing everyone to hold onto each other as the wind increased a loud and angry scream rang out chilling the gang to the bone when suddenly the scream and wind stopped and the fiery glow left their bodies and disappeared. Tentave eyes glanced around the room

"Is it over" squeaked Xander peering out from under Anya's arm

Spike let out a sigh

"Time to hand in your bloody man card Whelp you soddin pansy mamma's boy"

"Hey!" started Xander realising he was still cowing behind Anya quickly stood up and puffed out his chest

"Ooo look at the big manly man" snickered Spike looking around Buffy saw her friends... no her FAMILY smiling happily at her willow, Tara, Dawn and Anya giving her the thumbs up, Xander smiled goofily and shrugged his shoulders letting her know he was ok with everything as much as he could. Finally her gaze rested on Giles a award winning smile crossed her face as her father figure mouthed '_Be Happy'._ Buffy reached out her arms wrapped them around Spikes waist smiling up at him as he matched hers with his own warm smile as he draped his arm over her shoulder and held out his free arm for Dawn. Who immediately wrapped her arms around the both of them finally their family was complete.

oOoOoOo

A/N: nawwww only the epilogue to go and that's only gonna be short I feel it I am sad to see this story laid to rest many thanks to everyone who stayed along for this long ride you rock and I love you all

Xx


	22. His Rage At Being Foiled

Well here is the Epilogue I do hope you all have enjoyed the last chapter of SR I loved writing it and am very sad to see it end =(

Thanks to all who stuck with me I love you all and now on with the story

oOoOoOo

**Rage is the only quality which has kept me**

**~Jimmy Breslin**

~~~~~~{

Sitting alone is his own corner of hell Sweet chuckled long and low his spell was working a treat it wouldn't be long until the little Scooby club was destroyed forever and the little Vamp Tramp slayer and her beached toy were damages in the ruin that once was their mediocre lives.

Sure losing the little girl was a little disappointing, his long red tongue flicked out,

'now she would have made a tasty queen' he thought laughing a little.

Standing up from his throne he started to make his way over to his liquor cabinet soon his spell would be strong enough to bring him back to the human world and their his revenge would be sweeter. Then he would be free to reek mayhem as he wished.

Suddenly he felt something snap in side himself, and then he was flung across the room as a bolt of blood red lightning hit him square in the chest. A scream of rage erupted from his chest

"DAMN" he roared as a snarl rose from his chest they won this battle but the war... the war would be his

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do Slayer and your little friends too" he vowed his eyes glowing red...

oOoOoOo

A/N: OMG finished this is so sad =( I love you all thanks for sticking with me I hope you all enjoyed the last chap and the epilogue


End file.
